Emely's Life
by xLonelyAi
Summary: Emely is een vrouw die op Tortuga woont. Ze gaat naar Port Royal omdat daar iets van haar broer is. Daar raakt ze verstrikt in het Avontuur van de Black Pearl! Chappie 13! C'est COMPLETE! BOE YEAH!
1. Why I Hate Tortuga

De barman keek nog een keer op van zijn nutteloze werk, namelijk een schoon glas schoon wrijven. Hij keek naar de vrouw die in een hoek van de kroeg zat, rum drinkend. De vrouw keek rustig om haar heen, iets wat niet normaal is voor een vrouw in deze kroeg. De meeste waren hoeren. Hij zag hoe een man op haar afliep en naar haar graaide, haar antwoord was een klap in het gezicht van de man. De barman lachte zachtjes en ging weer verder met zijn werk. Het betaalde goed, deze baan. De hoeren moesten hem de helft geven van wat ze verdienden en dat was veel. Zijn bleek gleed weer naar de vrouw in de hoek. Hij voelde zich raar aangetrokken tot deze vrouw. Niet op een seksuele manier, want hij viel niet op vrouwen. Meer op een manier alsof hij iets voor haar moest doen. Hij liet zijn glas voor wat het was, weer helemaal smerig van de theedoek, en liep naar de vrouw.

Emely had een rotdag gehad. Eerst kreeg ze al problemen bij haar werk: scheepsbouw op de kade, en nu net. Zo'n smerige stinkende man die weer eens 'vrienden' wilde worden. Het leek wel dagelijks, als het zo doorging zou ze heel veel vrienden krijgen. Gatver! Ze nam een grote slok van haar rum en keek weer om haar heen. Het was een normale dag hier in Tortuga. Lawaaierig, gegil en heel veel dronken mensen, die allemaal haar 'vriend' wilden worden. Zij wilde helemaal geen vriend! _Hufters_ dacht ze, terwijl ze keek naar een hoer die door twee mannen ruw naar boven werd gesleurd. Ze wendde haar blik naar rechts en kwam heel dicht bij een ander gezicht, die van een man.

"HOLY SHIT!" schreeuwde ze keihard. De bar viel even stil. De mensen keken haar even raar aan en draaiden zich daarna weer om en gingen weer verder met hun eigen zaken. De man, die Emely nu herkende als de barman, was een heel stuk naar achteren gesprongen en liep nu weer voorzichtig terug naar Emely.

"Sorry, liefje! Heb ik je laten schrikken schat?" Zei hij rustig met een bezorgde stem. Emely keek hem verbaasd aan, hoorde ze het nou verkeerd of zei hij net 'liefje' en 'schat'?

"Uhhhh, nee hoor." Zei ze voorzichtig. De man haalde opgelucht adem.

"Dat is schitterend! Nou sorry hoor, wijfie, maar ik dacht: Dit meiske heeft hulp nodig en ik ga haar helpen. Dus, wat is er?"

"Niks…" De barman keek haar aan. "Nou oké. Ik moet eigenlijk naar Port Royal maar ik heb geen boot of schip."

"Ik kan wel wat voor je regelen lieverd, mijn vrienden en ik hebben vast nog wel een mooi bootje voor je liggen. Je kunt hem denk ik overmorgen pas ophalen… Is dat goed?"

"Ja! Prima! Overmorgen op de kade?"

"Op de kade!" riep de barman uitbundig met een zwaai van zijn rechter arm en hij gaf Emely een zwierige zoen op haar wang. Hij liep weer naar de bar en Emely keek hem achterna met een verbaasde blik. _Dat was raar…_ dacht ze en ze stond op, gooide wat munten op de tafel en liep de kroeg uit. _Die vent was **duidelijk** homo..._ Ze schudde haar hoofd en ademde de frisse ademlucht diep in. Ze liep langzaam door de straten van Tortuga waar het nu iets rustiger werd. Het was ongeveer 4 uur en de meeste piraten lagen nu al buiten bewustzijn op de grond. Emely stapte voorzichtig over een van de lichamen heen. Ze liep langzaam naar haar huis toe; een klein hutje aan de rand van de stad en dichtbij het woud wat erachter lag. Ze opende haar deur en liep naar binnen. Ze deed hem daarna weer op slot met een balk. Ze stommelde door de rotzooi en in haar bed. Ze lag nog een hele tijd wakker en dacht aan acht jaar geleden en aan het ongeluk waarbij ze haar broer is kwijtgeraakt. Na een tijdje vielen haar oogleden langzaam dicht.

De volgende ochtend werd ze al snel gewekt door de hanen. Vooral omdat al die hanen altijd buiten haar deur zaten! ALLEMAAL! Ze probeerde nog even door te slapen maar begreep dat het geen zin had. Ze stond op en kleedde zich aan. Ze liep naar buiten en naar de scheepsbouw kade. Van alle kanten werden begroetingen naar haar geschreeuwd en zij zwaaide terug.

"He, Em! Nog ideeën voor een nieuw schip?" riep een jongen van ongeveer tien jaar naar haar. Hij had lang donker krullend haar en zwarte ogen. Ze schudde lachend haar hoofd. Die jongen wou iedere dag met een nieuwe boot beginnen.

"José! We zijn nog bezig met een andere boot!" riep een andere man, Ethan. Emely knoopte haar haar omhoog en ging verder met het schuren van planken. Het was zwaar werk maar het betaalde goed. Ze hoorde geschreeuw en keek achterom. Een piraten schip was net aangekomen en nu werd de buit verdeeld tussen de bemanning. Emely schudde haar hoofd. Het was altijd hetzelfde, buit werd verdeeld en iemand nam meer dan mocht en dan breekt er een gevecht uit. Halleluja. Ze ging weer verder met haar werk, zweetdruppeltjes vormden zich op haar gezicht. Ze legde haar werktuig even neer en veegde met de rug van haar hand het zweet weg. Achter zich hoorde ze weer geschreeuw. Ze hebben degene die meer nam dan mocht blijkbaar te pakken. Een pluk van haar donkere haar viel voor haar ogen en ze veegde het weer weg. Ze draaide haar armen even rond en pakte daarna haar werktuig weer op en ging verder met het schuren. Ze voelde even aan de plank en merkte dat hij al goed glad was. Ze zuchtte opgelucht, pakte de plank op en liep ermee naar José en Ethan. Zij zorgden dat de planken gebogen werden door ze in een vuur te houden.

Ze ging naast ze zitten en gaf de plank aan Ethan. Hij glimlachte even naar haar en hing de plank boven het vuur. Het geschreeuw achter hun hield niet meer op en Emely begon geïrriteerd te raken. Ze wou zich net omdraaien toen iets haar tegen haar rug raakte. Ze viel voorover en draaide zich om zodat ze met haar rug eerst zou vallen. Het enige wat ze vergeten was, was het vuur waar ze nu recht op af ging met haar rug…

Haar gil zorgde dat iedereen stil viel en naar haar keek. Ethan en José waren de enige die snel iets deden: Ethan greep haar snel uit het vuur waarbij hij wel zijn eigen armen verbrandde en José kwam met emmers vol met water aanlopen. Ethan draaide haar op haar buik en depte met een natte doek de brandwonden. Emely maakte kleine geluidjes van pijn de hele tijd als Ethan haar rug aanraakte.

"Sorry Em, maar je zult littekens blijven houden hiervan. Niet al te groot, maar toch."

"Maakt niet uit, Ethan. Laat me eens kijken naar-" Meer kon ze niet zeggen, ze had zich omgedraaid en haar rug deed haar erg pijn. Ethan legde haar weer op haar buik en doopte zijn armen in een van de emmers die José had gehaald.

"Dit komt wel goed Em. We brengen _jou_ naar huis en dan ga _jij slapen_."

"Ethan!" riep Emely in een zeikerig kinderstemmetje. "Ik wil niet naar bed!"

"Geen gemaar!" Ethan pakte Emely op, voorzichtig om niet haar pijnlijke plekken te raken, en liep naar Emely's huis. Daar stopte hij haar in bed op haar buik en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Emely's laatste gedachten waren: _Wat heb ik toch met homo's..._


	2. Port Royal Finally!

**Aloha! Ik heb net het eerste hoofdstuk en ik krijg gelijk een review van sue-annesparrow! Thanx! Maar nu weer verder met het verhaal! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk een beetje verandert… R&R!**

"Blabla" praten

_Blabla _gedachten

**Blabla** Mijn notities

------------------------------

Emely's rug deed nog wel pijn maar het was al een stuk minder dan de dag ervoor. Misschien komt het omdat ze vandaag eindelijk weg kon uit deze hel. Ze stond op, deed haar kleding aan en liep naar buiten, in de mooie schitterende ongelofelijke KUT ZON! Dat ding brandde haar ogen er zowat uit. Ze liep naar de scheepskade en zag daar allemaal mannen in roze shirts staan met driehoeken erop getekend. _Fijn… de homo club_ dacht ze en ze liep naar de groep toe. De barman maakte zich los van alle andere mannen die aan elkaar kleefden als honing. Hij liep naar Emely toe en kuste haar nu op allebei haar wangen. De andere mannen maakten opgewonden geluidjes en ze stormden allemaal tegelijk naar Emely, wie met grote ogen toekeek hoe de mannen naar haar toerenden. Ze was zo verbaasd dat ze helemaal vergat om weg te rennen. De mannen sprongen als het ware boven op haar en probeerden allemaal haar een zoen te geven. Maakte niet uit waar.

Tien minuten later wist Emely zich eindelijk te bevrijden uit de massa mannen.

"OKE MENSEN!" Schreeuwde ze en de mannen stonden een voor een op. "Meneer, uhhhh, Barman! Je zei dat je een boot voor me had?" De barman rechtte zijn rug en stak zijn borst vooruit.

"Zeker, schat! Volg mij!" riep hij uitbundig en hij liep over de kade. Emely keek naar de boten die er lagen en dacht aan welke van haar zou moeten zijn. Ze hoopte natuurlijk een kleintje die makkelijk bestuurbaar zou zijn en donker zodat hij niet zo opviel. Maar ze had weer eens pech, want ze zag de barman naar het grootste en opvallendste schip lopen. Hij was werkelijk gigantisch en knalroze.

"Ja… uuhhhh bedankt… Maar ik zal maar eens gaan!" Ze probeerde de plank op te lopen maar de mannen moesten haar nu weer allemaal knuffelen. Ze riepen allemaal door elkaar dat ze hen niet moest vergeten, eentje gaf haar zelfs een zwaard. Emely wist zich los te maken en liep de plank op. Ze zwaaide nog even en hees in haar eentje het anker op wat ongeveer een uur duurde. Daarna rende ze over het dek om de zeilen naar beneden te krijgen en toen dat was gelukt na een half uur, voer ze eindelijk weg van Tortuga.

Ze zat 2 dagen op het schip en haar ogen brandden helemaal van het zonlicht dat op de rand van het schip viel, ze had nooit gedacht dat roze zo de zon kon reflecteren. Ze nam een slok rum en keek over het schip. Ze hield van de zee, het was zo groot en oneindig. Je kon zo ver varen als je wou en dan kon je nog veel verder. Je voelt je vrijer dan ooit op een schip. De wind in je haar, of over je hoofd als je kaal bent… Emely zuchtte en krabde aan haar hoofd. Als ze goed keek kon ze Port Royal al zien liggen. Nog maar 1 dag en dan kon ze eindelijk naar bed. EINDELIJK! Ze had te hele reis niet geslapen. **En denk nou niet van WTF want dit is heel logisch! Ik bedoel: zit je vlakbij Tortuga en dan ga je naar bed en dan word je wakker in Kaapstad. JE WEET HET NIET!**

Toen Emely eindelijk in Port Royal aankwam werd ze begroet door lachende mensen en kinderen die wezen naar haar schip.

"JA JA JA! HET IS EEN HOMO SCHIP! IK _WEET_ HET!" ze meerde aan en liep over de aanleg steiger toen ze de penning meester tegen kwam.

"Het kost 3 shilling om je boot hier aan te meren.!" ze keken allebei naar het roze 'geval'. Hij met gigantische ogen. Emely met een sarcastische blik.

"Noem je dit een schip?" vroeg ze aan hem, maar hij was nog te druk bezig met het staren naar het roze ding. "Hallo? Meneer Penningmeester?" Hij reageerde niet. Emely haalde haar schouders op en liep verder naar de stad. Daar liep ze een winkeltje in en kocht daar nieuwe kleren waarmee ze niet teveel zou opvallen. Nee, geen jurk! Gewoon een normale broek en een wijd overhemd. Ze liep weer verder en kwam langs een smid. Ze keek naar het zwaard wat 1 van de homo's haar had gegeven en zag dat hij ook roze was. _Jezus… Die mensen zijn echt gek…_ dacht ze en ze gooide het zwaard weg. Ze keek naar haar geldbuidel en zag dat ze nog wel genoeg geld had voor een nieuw zwaard. Ze liep de smid in en zag een man zwaar op een stuk metaal slaan, zweet op zijn gezicht. Ze deed de deur harder dicht dan dat de bedoeling was en de man draaide zich met een ruk om.

"Sorry, mevrouw. Ik zag u niet." Zei hij terwijl hij zijn handen afveegde aan een doek. Emely knorde even, niemand noemde haar mevrouw. Ze schudde haar hoofd en zei dat ze Emely heette.

"Emely… Mijn zus heette Emma… Het lijkt op elkaar." De man keek even doordringend naar Emely en draaide zich weer om en keek naar het metaal wat blijkbaar een zwaard moest worden.

"Wat wilt u, Mevrouw?"

"Je naam." Was haar simpele antwoord.

"Will."

"Will wie?" Emely begon dit leuk te vinden.

"Will Turner" Oké, Emely vond het niet meer leuk. Ze keek wil met grote ogen aan en haar mond was opengevallen. Ze viel met dezelfde gezichtsuitdrukking flauw.

"Emely?" was het eerste wat ze hoorde toen ze weer bijkwam.

"Godver, m'n kop doet pijn!" was het eerste wat zij uitkraamde. Will lachte en Emely stond op van het bed, waar Will haar blijkbaar had opgelegd.

"Wat is er?" Was haar vraag toen Will haar ongemakkelijk aankeek.

"Ik moet even weg, ik heb meneer Brown-" Hij werd onderbroken door Emely.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg ze en ze wees naar een man die op een stoel sliep met een rum fles in zijn hand, hij snurkte behoorlijk hard.

"Dat is meneer Brown. Zoals ik al zei: hij is mijn baas en ik denk dat hij niet zo snel wakker zou worden. Raak alsjeblieft niks aan, ik wil niet dat je jezelf pijn doet." Will liep naar de deur en ging naar buiten. "Tot zo" zei hij nog voordat hij de deur dichtdeed.

Emely zuchtte en plofte neer op een hooibaal.

_Nu alles op een rij!_

_1 ik kom hier met een homo schip_

_2 ik loop een smid binnen om een nieuw zwaard te kopen_

_3 ik zie een man en we spelen een naamspelletje_

_4 hij zegt zijn naam_

_Wat was die naam... Will... Turner! Dat was het! Will Turner! Turner! Oke… Dit is niet goed..._

Ze stond weer op van de hooibaal en liep naar een houten kruk en sleepte die mee naar de donkerste hoek van de ruimte en ging daar zitten. De deur ging langzaam open en ze zag een gezicht om de deur kijken. Het was het gezicht van een man, een piraat om precies te zijn. De man liep naar binnen en merkte Emely blijkbaar niet op. Hij had zijn handen gebonden via een ketting en keek om zich heen. Hij liep naar een aambeeld waar een hamer in zat gestoken. Hij legde zijn hoed neer en hij greep de hamer, maar meneer Brown liet zijn rum fles op de grond vallen en de man draaide zich supersnel om. Hij liep langzaam naar meneer Brown en sloeg hem zachtjes met de hamer. Emely grinnikte. Die man word nergens wakker van.

"Hij word niet wakker." Zei ze met een zachte fluister stem. De man draaide zich snel om en keek om zich heen.

"Wie ben je?" Zei hij.

"Je geweten…"

"Echt waar?"

"Jaha…"

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Ja…"

"Heel zeker?"

"JA VERDOMME! GA NOU IETS ANDERS DOEN!"

Meneer Brown werd niet wakker en de man draaide zich weer om. Om vervolgens zich weer snel om te draaien en 'WHOA!' te roepen. Meneer Brown draaide zijn hoofd een beetje en snurkte toe weer verder. De man liep weer naar het aambeeld en probeerde de kettingen om zijn polsen te breken door met de hamer erop te slaan. Hij raakte blijkbaar gefrustreerd, want hij trok zijn handen uit elkaar in een poging om de kettingen stuk trekken. Toen zag hij de wielen en de ezel. Hij greep een gloeiende pook uit het vuur en duwde die tegen de ezel aan, en die maakte een geluidje van schrik en begon te lopen. De man stopte de kettingen tussen de wielen en de ketting ging stuk. Hij keek even triomfantelijk en zijn gezichtuitdrukking veranderde snel in die van verbazing want de deur ging weer open.

Emely zuchtte opgelucht. Will is terug. Ze zag hoe Will door de deur heen liep, de ezel kalmeerde en naar meneer Brown keek. "Precies waar ik je heb achtergelaten." Hij keek rond en riep naar Emely. Zij riep terug en Will keek al naar de hamer. "Niet waar ik jou heb achtergelaten" zei hij met een half naar de zijkant gebogen hoofd. Hij zag de hoed en greep erna, maar hij werd gestopt door een zwaard die op de rug van zijn hand tikte. Will keek omhoog en zag de piraat.

"Jij bent degene die ze zoeken, de piraat." Zei hij terwijl hij langzaam zijn hand terugtrok.

"Je ziet er bekent uit… Heb ik je eerder bedreigt?" vroeg de piraat. Emely was geschokt door zijn stem. Ze had verwacht dat hij ruwer zou zijn. Niet zo zacht en kalm.

"Ik probeer piraten te vermijden." Zei Will scherp.

"Nou, dan zal het erg zijn om dat te veranderen" zei de piraat en hij liep naar de deur. Will greep een zwaard en daagde de piraat uit.

"Weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is? Vechten met een piraat?"

"Jij hebt Miss Swann bedreigt!" De piraat gleed met zijn zwaard langs die van Will.

"Een klein beetje maar…" en het gevecht begon.

"Je weet wat je doet, echt waar. Maar hoe is je voetenwerk? Als ik hierheen stap…" de piraat stapte achterwaarts naar links en Will stapte automatisch mee. "En als ik hierheen stap dan…?" De piraat stapte weer en Will stapte mee. De piraat haalde nog een keer uit met zijn zwaard en Will blokte die ook.

"Ta!" zei de piraat en hij rende naar de deur, maar Will was sneller en hij gooide zijn zwaard precies boven de balk die de deur afsloot. De piraat keek even geschokt maar probeerde het zwaard eruit te trekken. Toen dat niet lukte probeerde hij de balk naar boven te bewegen maar dat lukte ook al niet. Will keek triomfantelijk. De piraat draaide zich weer om en liep naar Will over een soort wipwap-ding, pratend.

"Dat is een fantastisch trucje, maar weer sta jij tussen mij en mijn weg naar buiten en nu heb jij geen wapen." En hij greep zijn zwaard weer. Will keek even snel achter zich en greep toen gelijk een zwaard waar hij mee bezig was en die gloeide dus ook nog aan de bovenkant. De piraat keek erna maar hij had niet genoeg tijd want Will haalde naar hem uit. De ezel begon weer te lopen en de wielen begonnen ook weer te draaien. Ze stonden bij een rond draaiende balk en de piraat keek naar alle zwaarden die daar hingen. **Ik gebruik het woord 'zwaard' wel veel niet dan:p lol. **

"Wie deze allemaal?" De piraat en Will wisselden van plek.

"Die maak ik en ik oefen met ze, drie uur per dag!" ze vochten verder.

"Je moet eens een meisje vinden, mate. Of, de reden dat jij drie uur per dag oefent is dat je al een meisje heb gevonden maar dat je haar helaas niet kan versieren… Je bent toch geen eunuch of wel soms?" Will keek woedend. _Dat zal ik ook doen als iemand mij een eunuch zou noemen..._ dacht Emely.

"Ik oefen drie uur per dag voor als ik een piraat tegenkom, dat ik hem kan vermoorden!" schreeuwde hij. _Dat is hard..._ dacht Emely. Ze sprongen weer op het wipwap-ding en het begon te schommelen. Ze bleven vechten en Emely lette even niet meer op, het was te eentonig. Toen ze weer opkeek zag ze de twee mannen nergens. _Waar zijn ze? Koffie aan het drinken of zo... _ Ze hoorde gestommel boven haar hoofd. Ze keek omhoog en zag nog net hoe Will sierlijk van de balken afzwaaide en hoe de piraat een zak vol zand leeg strooide in Will ogen. Voordat Will zijn ogen weer open had, had de piraat zijn pistool al op Will gericht. Will greep nog net een bijl en merkte toen het pistool dat in zijn gezicht zat geduwd.

"Je speelde vals!"

"Pirate." De piraat keek snel op toen er gestommel buiten de deur kwam.

"Move."

"Nee." De piraat haalde het veiligheids ding van het pistool.

"Please move?"

"Nee! Ik kan niet zomar uit de weg gaan en jou laten ontsnappen!"

"Deze kogel is niet voor jou bedoelt!" Will fronste en Emely verslikte zich in haar drinken. Ze zag hoe meneer Brown de piraat met zijn fles bewusteloos sloeg. De deur werd open gebroken en de soldaten kwamen binnen stromen.

"Daar is hij!" riep een van de soldaten. De soldaten renden naar de bewusteloze piraat en richtten hun musketten op hem.

"Meneer Brown, u heeft geholpen in het vangen van een gevaarlijke voortvluchtige!"

"Ik doe gewoon mijn burgelijke taak meneer Norrington." Will zuchtte en Emely was nog steeds aan het stikken.

"Nou mensen, jullie zullen dit altijd herinneren als de dag dat Captain Jack Sparrow bijna ontsnapt was. Neem hem maar mee."

Nadat de piraat was weggehaald liep Emely naar een stoel en ging erop liggen. Ze viel bijna meteen in slaap, ze was doodop.


	3. The Black Pearl

Emely schok wakker van een kanonskogel die vlakbij insloeg. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat Will bezig was een bijl los te wrikken.

"Will, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze slaperig.

"Pirates." Was zijn antwoord voordat hij uit de deur rende. Emely was gelijk klaar wakker en greep ook haar spullen. Toen ze naar buiten rende wist ze niet wat ze zag. Overal dode mensen, huilende kinderen, ontploffingen en gillende mensen. Tussen dat alles liepen allerlei piraten. Het leek allemaal een beetje op Tortuga maar dan iets minder vrolijk en iets meer ontploffingsgevaar. Een van de piraten zag haar en kwam op haar af. Emely slaakte een gilletje, deed haar handen boven haar hoofd en rende weg. De piraat keek haar even vreemd na en trok toen zijn schouders op. Emely was snel naar het huis van de gouverneur gerend en klom nu via de achterkant van huis naar binnen. Ze hoorde een geweer schot and allemaal gegil. Ze gleed een stukje naar beneden en klom weer omhoog. Ze klom door een raam en stond midden in een grote kamer met een open haard en een tafel. De deur ging open en Emely sprong in een kast en hield haar adem in. Ze hoorde allemaal gestommel en een zacht stemmetje. Opeens werd de kastdeur opengetrokken. Emely stond recht tegenover een andere vrouw met bruine ogen en dik bruin haar. De vrouw keek Emely aan en sprong daarna ook in de kast.

"Wat doe je hier!" fluisterde ze druk. Emely wou net antwoorden toen de deur werd opengegooid en er twee piraten binnen kwamen.

"We weten dat je hier zit, popje!" riep een van hen. Emely keek naar de vrouw en zei geluidloos: 'Popje?' De vrouw trok haar schouders op. Emely zat niet meer op te letten en was nu aan het kijken naar het medaillon dat de vrouw vast had. Een schok ging door haar heen…

(Flashback)

"_Will! Waar ben je toch! Will!" Emely wist nog hoe erg de ontploffing was geweest. Ook al was het een tijdje geleden. Ze zag alle mensen van de crew dood boven water drijven maar ze zag Will nergens. Ze bleef maar rond het wrak zwemmen in de hoop dat er met hem niks gebeurt was. Ze zag nog net een hand bovenwater komen. "WILL!" Schreeuwde ze in paniek. Ze dook onderwater en zag dat hij al een eind naar beneden was gezakt. Ze kwam even boven om adem te halen en dook toen snel naar beneden. Ze greep hem om zijn arm en trok hem zo snel als ze kon omhoog. Ze had zelf nauwelijks lucht meer en zwarte vlekken vormden zich voor haar ogen. 'Nog even volhouden' zei ze in zichzelf. 'Nog heel even!'_

(einde flashback)

Emely schok wakker uit haar dagdroom doordat het licht in de kast opeens weg was: Er stond iemand voor de deur. "'Ello, Poppet!" Zei de man die voor de kastdeur stond. De piraat gooide de deur open en de vrouw riep snel: "Parley!" De piraten keken haar, in verwarring gebracht, aan en Pintel zei zachtjes: "What?" De vrouw ging door.

"Ik beroep me op het recht van Parley. Volgens de Code die opgezet is door de piraten Morgan en Barthley moeten jullie mij en mijn vriendin naar jullie Kapitein brengen." Emely keek haar aan met een WAT!-blik. Ze keek Emely aan met een blik die duidelijk zei: 'Werk mee!' Emely sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen en knorde even in stil protest. Ze liet de vrouw maar lekker het 'gesprek' voeren.

"Ik ken de Code…"

"Wij zijn veilig tijdens the Parley."

"Weg met die Code!" zei de piraat met het houten oog.

"Ze willen naar de Capt'n gebracht worden! En dat mogen ze ongehinderd doen. We moeten ons houden aan de Code!" zei de man na een tijdje. Dezelfde man die ook voor de deur had gestaan. Hij glimlachte walgelijk. Blijkbaar had de vrouw nu ook wel door dat 'Parley' niet echt het slimste idee was. Ze werden vastgebonden en naar buiten gesleurd. Emely liep vrolijk mee, maar de vrouw was aan het worstelen om los te komen. Emely zag haar even omkijken en zij keek ook om. Daar stond Will, verbaast en bezorgt te kijken naar hun. Emely maakte een gebaar met haar hoofd dat zei, 'het komt goed' vlak voordat ze meegesleurd werd naar de boten. "Een vraagje," Fluisterde Emely, "Hoe heet je?"

"Elizabeth Swann. En jij?"

"Emely." Was het enige wat ze zei. Elizabeth keek haar vreemd aan en Emely keek snel weg. (A/N: Je komt er nog wel achter waarom.)

Emely keek omhoog naar het schip. '_The Black Pearl…'_ Ze klommen erop en Emely zag een vage man met een gigantische hoed met veren. En een aap. De piraat met het houten oog trok haar verder mee naar Elizabeth die nu voor een grote donkere man stond. De man zei iets wat Emely net niet kon horen. Ze liepen verder naar het andere groepje en Emely hoorde Elizabeth iets zeggen over onderhandelen. De grote man sloeg haar en de vage man greep zijn hand. "En jij raakt degene onder bescherming van Parley niet aan!" zei hij. Emely sprong naast Elizabeth en de man met de grote hoed keek haar even aan. Hij richtte daarna zijn aandacht weer op Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa, ik kom negotiëren over het staken van de hostiliteiten tegen Port Royal." Zei Elizabeth. Barbossa lachte.

"Dat zijn veel moeilijke woorden, Miss. Wij zijn maar gewone piraten. Wat wilt u?"

"Ik wil dat jullie vertrekken en nooit meer terugkomen." Zei Elizabeth met op elkaar geklemde tanden. De piraten lachten, maar nadat Emely ze een blik gaf hielden ze op.

"Ik ben niet bevoegd om op uw vraag positief te antwoorden." (A/N: Dit heb ik zelf verzonnen, ik kon het niet goed vertalen. Ik versta de helft niet van wat die vent allemaal zegt!) Elizabeth keek hem even aan. Barbossa boog naar voren.

"Dat betekent, nee!" Elizabeth keek hem woedend aan. Emely ging vanzelf een stukje van haar afstaan. 'Ik hoop dat ze op mij niet zo boos wordt!' dacht ze.

"PRIMA!" zei Elizabeth nog steeds boos. Ze trok de ketting met het medaillon eraan los van haar hals en liep naar de reling.

"Ik laat het vallen!" riep ze terwijl ze het medaillon overboord hield.

"Mijn schip ligt vol met sieraden. U denkt dat dat kleine ding belangrijk voor mij is?" vroeg Barbossa lacherig. "Waarom?" vroeg hij daarna serieus.

"Hier zoeken jullie naar! Ik herken dit schip! Ik zag het acht jaar geleden bij de overtocht vanaf Engeland!"

"Echt waar?" vroeg Barbossa en hij deed zijn hoofd een stukje opzij.

"Prima, als het niks voor jullie betekend kan ik het net zo goed weggooien." En Elizabeth liet het medaillon een stukje vallen. De piraten sprongen naar voren en Barbossa riep. "Nee!" Elizabeth keek triomfantelijk en Barbossa lachte even. Hij liep op hun af.

"Wat is je naam, juffie?"

"Elizabeth… Turner." Emely's hoofd schoot omhoog. Ze keek verbaast naar Elizabeth. Elizabeth boog haar hoofd.

"Ik ben een dienstmeid in het huis van de Gouverneur." Emely schudde haar hoofd. 'Dom, zo dom' dacht ze. Barbossa draaide zich om naar de crew. "Miss Turner!" zei hij en de crew begon te fluisteren. Barbossa draaide zich weer om naar Elizabeth.

"En hoe komt een dienstmeid aan zo'n sieraad? Een erfstuk misschien?"

"Ik heb het niet gestolen als je dat bedoelt!"

Emely maakte een geluidje van ongeloof. Elizabeth keek haar weer met die grote ogen aan. Emely glimlachte even en boog haar hoofd om naar haar nagels te kijken.

"En ye?" vroeg Barbossa nu aan Emely. Ze keek naar hem omhoog.

"Wat?"

"Hoe heet je?"

"Emely."

"Emely wie?"

"Maakt dat wat uit?"

"Ja!"

"Oké, oké. Rustig! Emely Jones. Ben je nu blij?"

"Dolblij." Emely rolde met haar ogen.

"Prima, als jullie mij dat medaillon geven beloof ik dat we _nooit_ meer terug komen." Elizabeth keek even bedenkelijk. Maar gaf toen het medaillon aan Barbossa

"Afgesproken?" vroeg Elizabeth. Barbossa draaide zich weer om en liep weg nadat hij een knik had gegeven aan de grote man achter hem. De man knikte terug

"Kanonnen binnenhalen en maak je gereed om uit te varen!"De crew ging snel aan het werk. Barbossa liep weg en Elizabeth en Emely renden achter hem aan.

"Wacht eens even! Je moet naar het land brengen! Volgens de Code…" Begon Elizabeth.

"Ten eerste, over jullie terugbrengst is niet onderhandeld dus ik _moet_ niks! Ten tweede, je moet een piraat zijn voor de Code en dat zijn jullie niet! Ten derde… de Code zijn meer richtlijnen en niet echte regels! Welkom aan boort van _The Black Pearl, _Miss Turner en Miss Jones!" En hij liep weer verder. De twee vrouwen keken hem ongelovig na.


	4. The Medaillon

Emely en Elizabeth zaten in een kleine kamer ruzie te maken.

"Waarom zei je nou dat je Turner heette!" schreeuwde Emely gefrustreerd.

"Het was het enige waar ik kon opkomen! Wat had ik dan moeten zeggen?"

"Je eigen naam!"

"Dat is het stomste idee ooit! Dan hadden ze me vermoord! Ze willen mij juist hebben!"

"Dit draait niet meer om jou, Elizabeth!"

"Wat wil je daar mee zeggen!"

"Ze willen de erfgenaam van Bootstrap Bill Turner hebben! Turner!"

"Dus?"

"Ze willen de Turner vermoorden! Niet jou! Jij bent niet belangrijk meer!"

Pintel en Ragetti kwamen binnen met ieders 1 jurk in hun armen. Die van Pintel was rood en die van Ragetti was roze. Emely en Elizabeth keken hun aan met allebei een woedende blik in hun ogen.

"Wat!" Riep Emely nog steeds gefrustreerd. Pintel stapte naar voren.

"Jullie eten samen met de Capt'n en hij vraagt of jullie dit willen dragen." Emely stapte voor Elizabeth.

"Vertel je 'Capt'n' maar dat we niet positief zijn om aan zijn verzoek te voldoen." Pintel grijnsde weer eens walgelijk.

"Dat antwoord verwachtte hij al… En hij zei ook, als dat het geval was dat jullie dan bij de bemanning moeten eten… En dan zijn jullie naakt!" Elizabeth greep snel de rode jurk, maar Emely stond daar alsof ze echt erover aan het nadenken was. De roze jurk was nog over.

"Ik denk… dat ik maar voor de jurk ga!" riep ze uit en ze greep met een blik vol walging de roze jurk. De walgelijke grijns die Pintel op zijn gezicht had vervaagde. "Prima." Zei hij en hij en Ragetti bleven wachten. Elizabeth probeerde ze op een zachtaardige manier weg te krijgen maar dat werkte blijkbaar niet. Emely duwde Elizabeth opzij en duwde Ragetti uit de deur en dat ging opmerkelijk goed, alleen met Pintel werd het iets moeilijker. Op het laatst schopte Emely hem maar op de plaats waar het bij een man erg pijn doet als daar word geschopt… **Ik ga echt niet zeggen hoe dat heet… IEWL!** En hij rende supersnel weg.

Ze trokken allebei hun jurk aan en Emely had nog meer de neiging om over te geven. Niet alleen was haar jurk roze maar hij had ook nog allemaal kantjes en frummel dingen. Ze liepen door een deur en ze kwamen in Barbossa's kamer. Een paar piraten waren bezig om allerlei eten en drinken op tafel te zetten en Emely zag een varken en ze keek er verlekkerd naar. Het was lang geleden sinds ze zo iets rijks had gegeten. Ze gingen zitten en daarna eten. Elizabeth at alles met mes en vork in kleine porties. Emely daar in tegen propte alles wat maar in de buurt was naar binnen. Barbossa lachte zachtjes.

"Beleefdheden laten we achterwegen, je hoeft op niemand indruk te maken." Emely keek op met een stuk varken in haar mond.

"Huh?"

"Niet jij! Miss Turner, U moet zeker honger hebben?" Elizabeth begon naar die zin stukken van een varkenspoot af the rukken met haar tanden. Barbossa schonk wat wijn in een wijn glas.

"Oh! Wijn! Ik hou van wijn! Ook al is rum lekkerder maar toch… Wijn is ook goed en ik zou graag…" Emely begon te mompelen. Ze zette haar elleboog op tafel en leunde met haar hoofd op haar hand. Ze begon na te denken. Waarschijnlijk over de wijn en de rum. Barbossa keek haar raar aan en bood de wijn aan bij Elizabeth.

"Probeer de wijn." Zei hij en Elizabeth nam een grote slok. Daarna pakte Barbossa een appel en bood die ook aan.

"En probeer de appel ook.." zei hij met een sinistere grijns. Elizabeth keek er achterdochtig naar.

"Die is vergiftigd!"

"Het is niet nodig om je te vermoorden, Miss Turner."

"Laat me dan gaan! Je hebt je sieraad! Ik ben niks meer waard!" Emely lachte hard daarna. Barbossa keek haar raar aan en Elizabeth keek haar weer aan met die grote ogen.

"Wat?" vroeg Emely. Barbossa keek haar nog steeds aan alsof ze gek was en Emely keek hem weer aan met gigantische ogen, proberend om Barbossa te intimideren. Hij keek niet echt geïntimideerd… Hij pakte het medaillon uit zijn hemd en liet hem zien aan Elizabeth zodat zij hem goed kon bekijken.

"Je weet niet wat dit is, of wel soms?" Elizabeth haalde haar schouders op.

"Het is een piraten medaillon." Zei Emely zachtjes.. Barbossa keek haar weer aan.

"Precies, en waarvan is het gemaakt?"

"Ik weet het niet…"

" Dit is Aztec gold… Een van de 882 identieke stukken die ze in een stenen kist naar Cortés hemzelf hebben gebracht. Bloed geld betaald om het slachten te stoppen die hij bij hun volk deed. Maar de hebzucht van Cortés was groot. Dus plaatsten de goden op het goud… een verschrikkelijke vloek. Als ook maar een stervende een stuk neemt van die stenen kist zal hij gestraft worden… voor altijd." Eindigde hij dramatisch.

"Dat is nou rot voor diegene. Denk je ook niet Lizzie?"

"Sinds wanneer noem jij mij Lizzie?"

"Sinds een paar seconden geleden. Hoezo?"

"Nou-" Elizabeth werd onderbroken door Barbossa.

"Dames, we zijn nu bezig met belangrijkere zaken dan namen." Emely keek hem boos aan en begon toen maar weer te eten.

"Dus waar waren we? O ja! Hij zal dus gestraft worden voor altijd!"

"Ik geloof niet meer in spookverhalen, Captain Barbossa"

"Aye. Dat is precies wat ik ook dacht toen ik het verhaal voor het eerst hoorde. Een schat, begraven op een Eiland van Dood dat niemand kan vinden, behalve voor degene die al weten waar het is. We hebben het gevonden. Daar was de kist en daar was het goud. We namen het allemaal. We gaven het uit, ruilde het en kochten er drinken en eten en plezierig gezelschap. Hoe meer we weggaven, hoe meer we erachter kwamen dat het drinken onze dorst niet leste, dat het eten as werd in onze mond en dat al het plezierige gezelschap onze lust niet kon bedwingen. We zijn vervloekte mannen, Miss Turner. We waren hebzuchtig, maar nu zijn we erdoor overweldigd."

Elizabeth greep een mes van de tafel en verstopte het onder haar jurk. Emely had net een hap soep genomen en keek haar nu aan met grote ogen en een lepel in haar eigen mond.

"Er is maar een manier om de vloek op te heffen. Alle stukken goud moeten weer terug in de kist en het bloed moet weer betaald worden. Dankzij jou hebben we nu het laatste stuk."

"En het bloed dat betaald moet worden?" Vroeg Elizabeth bang. Emely zuchtte. _Hoe dom kun je zijn…_

"Dat moet jij betalen Lizzie!" Elizabeth keek haar geschokt aan.

"Nee…"

"Jawel!"

"Echt?"

"Jaha…"

"Ow…"

"Daarom heeft het geen zin om je te vermoorden, nog niet." Barbossa bood haar een appel aan. "Appel?" Elizabeth sprong op en bedreigde Barbossa met haar mes. Ze begonnen elkaar achterna te zitten en Emely bleef rustig eten alsof dit iets was dat altijd gebeurde. Ze lette weer eens niet op en toen ze weer opkeek zag ze Barbossa met een mes in zijn hand staan.

"Ik ben nieuwsgierig, nadat je me vermoord had, wat wou je gaan doen?" Elizabeth rende achterwaarts de deur uit en Barbossa draaide zich weer om. Emely hoorde allemaal gegil buiten, haalde haar schouders op en begon te eten.

"Wat zullen we nou eens met jou doen, Miss Jones."

"Me rustig laten eten?"

"Nee… Dat is geen optie."

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Ja…" Het gegil buiten werd sterker.

"Wat ga je dan doen?"

"Zeg het maar."

"Hoe moet ik nou weten wat jij met mij gaat doen! Ik wil gewoon eten!"

Barbossa liep abrupt weg en ze hoorde hem wat zeggen, blijkbaar tegen Elizabeth.

"Kijk! Het maanlicht laat zien wat we echt zijn! We zijn niet levend dus kunnen we niet doodgaan, maar we zijn ook niet dood. Veel te lang ben ik gestorven van de honger en de dorst, maar ben ik niet doodgegaan. Ik voel niks! Niet de wind in mijn gezicht en niet gevoel van de zee, niet de warmte van een vrouwen lichaam. Je moet maar beter beginnen met het geloven in spookverhalen, miss Turner. "Je zit in een spookverhaal!" Emely horde een kurk ploppen en iemand die wat drinkt. Niet lang daarna kwam Elizabeth binnen stormen en ze zat in een hoekje, doodsbang. Emely liep naar haar toe.

"Rustig maar Lizzie. Het komt wel goed…" Emely sloeg haar armen om Elizabeth heen.

"Rustig maar." Ze voelde hoe Elizabeth onder haar begon te schokken.


	5. Isla de Muerta Halleluja

**Dit hoofdstuk word net wat anders dan de film. Als je dat erg vind moet je even reviewen en dan verander ik dat weer. **

**Ik wil graag me-loves-orli bedanken en sue-annesparrow, mijn enige reviewers. Maar wel de allerbeste!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lizzie?"

"Wat?"

"Hoe voel je je nu?"

"Prima, hoezo?"

"Mooi! Dan kan je me dingen vertellen over Jack Sparrow!"

"Hoe zou ik daar iets van moeten weten?"

"Kom op ik ben niet gek! Hier, neem een stukje brood." Emely scheurde een stukje brood af en gaf het aan Elizabeth. Zij pakte het dankbaar aan en begon erop te kauwen.

"Ik snap echt niet hoe je denkt dat ik Jack Sparrow ken, Em. Het is goed als ik je Em noem, toch?"

Emely knikte, draaide haar armen even rond, plukte aan haar jurk (dezelfde roze...) en greep zelf ook een stukje brood. Terwijl ze erop aan het kauwen was vertelde ze hoe ze Will had ontmoet en dat ze Jack Sparrow had gezien.

"En toen zei ik dus dat ik zijn geweten was… En hij geloofde het ook nog!"

Elizabeth lachte uitbundig. Emely vertelde verder, ze was net bij het stukje dat ze dacht dat Jack en Will koffie aan het drinken waren, toen Bo'sun binnenkwam en Elizabeth ruw optilde. Emely stond zelf langzaam op en liep achter de twee aan. Toen ze op het dek kwam zag ze Barbossa en zijn crew en Elizabeth in een bootje naar een grot varen. Haar ogen werden groot en ze begon te schelden.

"KLOOTZAK! Kom terug hier, lul!" ze schopte in haar woede tegen een emmer.

"AUW! Tering! Kijk nou wat je me hebt laten doen!" Ze maakte nog even een gewelddadige beweging naar Barbossa en keek toen over het dek.

"Wat zullen we hier eens mee gaan doen… Aha! Ik weet het! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" toen ze uitgelachen was, greep ze naar een fluitje dat ze ook nog had gekregen van de homo's. Ze floot erop en vijf seconden later kwam een klein roze roeibootje aanscheuren.

"Liefie! Lang niet gezien schatje!" Emely moest lachen, ze herkende de stem van de barman overal. Ze keek over de reling en zag dat ze op een of andere manier alle homo's van Tortuga in 1 bootje hadden gepropt. Ze grinnikte zachtjes en vroeg aan de barman, die met zijn benen over elkaar geslagen zat, of ze verf hadden. Zo fel mogelijk. Van helemaal onderop werden allerlei verschillende tonnen naar boven doorgegeven. De barman gaf ze aan Emely en zij pakte ze dankbaar aan.

"Nou! Doeidoetjes!" riep de man en het bootje scheurde er weer vandoor met de man er vrolijk op zittend, zwaaiend. Emely zwaaide vrolijk terug en draaide zich om naar de tonnen. Ze grijnsde en maakte er een open. _Roze._ _Yes! _dacht ze en ze greep de ton vast en gooide hem leeg op het zeil. Op een of andere manier werd het hele zeil roze en Emely grinnikte weer. _Nu de volgende... Groen! Perfect!_ Ze gooide de verf over het dek en dat werd ook weer op een of andere manier helemaal groen. Ze merkte niet dat de Interceptor vlak bij aanlegde.

Toen alle tonnen over het schip waren gegooid, bewonderde Emely haar werk. Het was fantastisch! Het ship was in alle kleuren van de regenboog geschilderd. Emely sprong op en neer en klapte in haar handen.

Ze keek weer naar de grot en zag Elizabeth en Will eruit komen, lopend op een paar peddels. Hoe? Geen flauw idee... Emely sprong op en begon wild met haar armen te zwaaien. Ze zag Elizabeth naar de Black Pearl wijzen en lachen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was blij dat hij eindelijk Elizabeth te pakken had. Hij zou nooit kunnen zeggen hoe hij zich voelde. Het was haar idee om de peddels op het water te leggen zodat ze weg konden komen. Zelf had hij een bootje gepakt en 2 peddels maar Elizabeth had hem erop gewezen dat dat zou opvallen. Hij hoorde Elizabeth achter zich lachen. Hij keek om en zij wees naar de Black Pearl. Hij keek en zag dat de Pearl nu wel erg opviel. Hij was in allerlei kleuren geschilderd, Vooral roze. Hij grinnikte in zichzelf en merkte toen pas een persoon op die aan het zwaaien was. Hij stoote Elizabeth aan en wees naar de persoon.

"Wie is dat?"

"Dat is Emely! Die was ik helemaal vergeten! Ik wed dat zij dat hele ding heeft geverft." Ze lachten allebei en Will begon de peddels in de richting van de Pearl te leggen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emely zag hoe Will de peddels in haar richting begon te leggen en zuchtte diep. Eindelijk! Ze keek weer naar de grot en zag schaduwen op de wanden. Haar ogen sperden zich open en ze begon haar armen weer te wild te bewegen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth keek naar Emely en zag haar uitdrukking. Ze keek naar de grot en zag de schaduwen. Ze begon aan Wills arm te trekken.

"Will! We moeten weg! NU!" Will keek om en zag de schaduwen van de mannen van De Pearl. Hij keek verondschuldigend naar Emely, maar zij gebaarde dat ze moesten gaan.

Na een paar minuten waren ze Bij de Interceptor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emely zag de 2 op het schip klimmen en zuchtte. Ze was zo dichtbij geweest en nu moest ze ook nog de woede van Barbossa doorstaan. _Je kan de Black Pearl nu niet meer Black noemen..._ Dacht ze en zag Barbossa aankomen met een man die wel bekent voorkwam.

_Jack Sparrow..._

**Kort, ik weet het... Maar ik moest en zou dit hoofdstuk er vandaag op hebben... R&R! Jeweetwel, dat leuke knopje links onder...**

**KLIK DAN!**

**PLEASE?**


	6. The Deal

Nou! Weer een hoofdstuk! Het is weer een korte dus jullie zijn gewaarschuwd! Dit is mijn enige echte verhaal waar ik ook mee door wil gaan dus! Dat is wel makkelijk!

**Veel PLEZIER!**

**BonnieLassie**

"Blabla" praten

_Blabla_ Emely's gedachten

**Blabla** mijn Notes!

"Mijn Pearl!" Emely keek om en verwachte Barbossa te zien maar zag daar in tegen Jack, met zijn handen in zijn haar, schreeuwend. Emely wreef zenuwachtig in haar handen en ze glimlachte nerveus. Ze keek snel van Jack naar Barbossa en bedacht dat ze maar eens moest gaan praten.

"Ho-hoi…"

"Mijn Pearl!"

"Uhm, ja, over dat, uhm-"

"MIJN PEARL!" schreeuwde Jack met een overslaande stem. Hij rende supersnel naar Emely, die het geeneens merkte en greep haar bij de keel. Zij maakte allemaal rare stikgeluidjes en begon aan Jacks hand te trekken. Barbossa zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Jack, je weet dat het mijn schip is toch?"

"Jack! Ik stik!" zei Emely met een verstikte stem en ze begon er inderdaad nogal rood uit te zien. Jack liet haar abrupt los en begon vage stuipstrekkende bewegingen te maken met zijn linkerarm en linkeroog.

"We moeten de Pearl redden, ja, we moeten plan bedenken! Ja! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" zei hij in een nogal Gollum-achtige stem. Hij liep heel creepy achterwaarts weg naar de hut van de kapitein, waar al zijn plannen en kaarten lagen. **Die van Barbossa dus…**

Emely keek naar Barbossa en zijn crew en zag dat ook zij niet echt blij met haar waren. Emely keek om haar heen voor een ontsnappingsweg. Ze zag de mast. _Nee niet de mast. _Dacht ze. Toen zag ze de mooie deur van het kamertje waar Jack in was gerend. _Hmmmmm, Jack of Barbossa... Toch maar Jack..._ Ze keek nog een keer zenuwachtig naar Barbossa.

"Hehe… Nou, doei!" riep ze en ze sprintte naar de deur. Ze schopte de deur open, rende naar binnen en gooide de deur weer dicht.

Toen ze omkeek zag ze heel veel papieren, een gigantische stofwolk en Jack, die druk aan het schrijven was. Als hij een pagina vol geschreven had, gooide hij het vel op de grond, dus er lag al een behoorlijke stapel om hem heen. Emely pakte er 1 op en zag een landkaart, of iets wat een landkaart geweest was; er stond nu een boot op getekend met een borstel erbij. Daarnaast stonden de woorden: 'Pats, pats'.

"Uhhh, Jack?" hij begon te stuiptrekken.

"Jack?" Het stuiptrekken werd erger. _Misschien... Lizzie vertelde me erover..._

"Captain?" Het hield op en Jack draaide zich om met een gigantische glimlach op zijn gezicht. Emely liep langzaam iets achteruit. _Hij heeft een idee_ dacht ze.

"Ik heb een idee!"

"Wat?"

"Noem een naam!"

"Uhhhh, Will."

"Waarom Will?"

"Waarom geen Will?"

"Geen idee, ik hoopte alleen dat je Elizabeth zou zeggen… Maar goed, ik heb een deal voor je!"

"Wat voor een deal?"

"Wat het ook is, doe je eraan mee?"

"Ja."

"Yay!" riep Jack en hij deed een raar dansje. Emely liep steeds langzamer naar de uitgang, Jack was gewoon eng! Jack ging weer verder met schrijven.

"Ga je me nog vertellen wat die deal is?"

"Owja!" Emely rolde met haar ogen. Jack had nog steeds die veel te vrolijke grijns op zij gezicht.

"Wie verliest moet de hele pearl schoon maken."

"En hoe verlies je?"

"Als ik je voor ben geweest met Will zoenen!" Emely's ogen werden groot.

"WILL!"

"Jup! Heb je daar een probleem mee?"

"J-nee."

"Mooi!"

"Je bedoelt dus te zeggen dat 1 van ons Will moet zoenen, en wie als eerste dat gelukt is wint!"

"Ja! En de verliezer moet de Black Pearl schoon maken!"

"Jippie!" riep Emely sarcastisch en ze begon zelf ook een vadsig dansje te doen. Niet lang daarna waren ze met zijn tweeën aan het dansen. Ze hoorden de deur niet opengaan en schrokken zich dood toen Barbossa binnenkwam.

"Jack, jij weet wie we moeten hebben om de vloek op te heffen!" Emely keek Jack aan met grote ogen, hij wou Will uitleveren! Ze was er al een tijdje achter dat ze hem nodig hadden. Het kon niet missen, ze waren helemaal geobsedeerd door de naam Turner en ook door bloed. Jack en Barbossa waren alweer aan het praten.

"Dus je wil me op een of ander strand laten staan, met niks anders als een naam en jou zien weg zeilen op mijn schip?"

"Nee! Ik wil je op een of ander strand achterlaten met absoluut geen naam! En dat jij mij ziet wegzeilen op MIJN schip en dan zal ik de naam naar je toeschreeuwen! Savvy?"

"Maar dat laat nog wel het probleem na dat ik op een strand zit met alleen maar een naam en jou woord dat het degene is die ik nodig heb."

"Uit de twee van ons, ben ik degene die geen muiterij heeft gepleegd, daardoor is mijn woord degene die we vertrouwen! Ik denk dat ik je moet bedanken weet je! Als je mij niet had verraden was ik nu ook vervloekt, net zoals jij!" Jack beet in een appel die hij net had verzameld van de schaal die op Barbossa's tafel stond. "Grappig oud wereldje, vind je niet!" Hij bood Barbossa een appel aan. De deur ging open en Bo'sun kwam naar binnen.

"Captain, we komen dichter bij de Interceptor." Barbossa ging naar het dek en Jack haastte zich om hem bij te houden. Emely sprong op en volgde hen huppelend. Jack ging voor Barbossa staan en blokte daardoor zijn zicht op de Interceptor.

"Ik heb een gedachte hier, Barbossa. Wat als we de witte vlag ophijsen? Ik ga naar de Interceptor-" Emely onderbrak hem.

"Ik hops met hem mee!" Jack keek haar raar aan en haalde toen maar zijn schouder op.

"En ik negotieer over het terugbrengen van jou medaillon, eh? Wat heb je daarop te zeggen?"

"Kijk Jack, dit is nou precies het gedrag dat je de Pearl heeft gekost!"Hij draaide zich om naar Bo'sun.

"Gooi ze in de cel!" Bo'sun greep hun en Jack stopte nog snel de appel in Barbossa's handen. Hij keek ernaar en gooide de appel woedend door het gat van het mooie felroze zeil. Emely giechelde.

**Zo! Dat was er weer 1! Ik wil graag Me-loves-orli bedanken want zij heeft me veel ideeën gegeven! En niet te vergeten: Sue-AnneSparrow! Mijn Fantastique Reviewers! (En je dat was inderdaad Frans ja! Ik kan best wel wat!) Review! Please! **


	7. A Little Talk

**Dit is alweer het zevende hoofdstuk en ik wil graag Me-Loves-Orli en Sue-AnneSparrow bedanken en natuurlijk ook Persoon Achter Computer. Ik zou graag willen weten wie je bent want je hebt dezelfde soort humor als ik! **

**Veel plezierios met lezios!**

"Blijkbaar zit hier een lek!"

"Blijkbaar hier…. niet." Jack draaide zich naar Emely om en staarde haar aan. Zij staarde terug.

"Waarom staar je me zo aan?" klaagde Jack.

"Jij begon!" kaatste Emely terug.

"Oew! Ben jij even slim!"

"Dank je…"

Emely en Jack waren in twee aparte cellen gestopt tegen over elkaar. En ze waren er niet blij mee. Nu moesten ze de hele tijd naar elkaar kijken

"Waarom heb je de Pearl geverfd?"

"Barbossa wou mij niet meenemen in die leuke grot waar jullie met zijn allen ingingen."

"Je wist dat ze Elizabeth zouden vermoorden, toch?"

"Ja, ik wou dat stoppen." Jack zuchtte en draaide zich om naar het gat in het schip. Hij keek er even uit en Emely hoorde toen geklots. Jack draaide zich heel snel om met zijn rechteroog stijf dichtgeknepen.

"HET BRAND!" schreeuwde hij en Emely grinnikte. Jack had zeewater in zijn ogen gekregen en het zag er dolkomisch uit. Jack keek haar vernietigend aan met 1 oog,

"Het is niet grappig!" en zij begon voluit te lachen en te hikken.

"Ja, ha ha ha! Het doet pijn hoor!"

"A gossie! Wil je er een kusje op?"

"Ja…" zei Jack in een kleine jongensachtige stem.

"Nou, sorry. Maar als je het nog niet door had, zit ik 6,56 voet van je vandaan en hoe lenig ik ook ben, daar kan ik echt niet bij!"

"Hoe weet jij dat het zoveel voet is?"

"Heb ik uitgerekend."

"Zoho! Hoe?"

"Ik weet heel toevallig dat 2 meter, 6,56 voet is!"

"Hoe?"

"Geen flauw idee…"

"Hoe?"

"Huh?"

"Hoe?"

"Wat?"

"Hoe?"

"Jack…"

"Hoe?"

"Hou op…"

"Hoe?"

"Door je mond dicht te doen of geen 'hoe' meer te zeggen." Emely begon geïrriteerd te raken.

"Hoe?"

"Jezus!" Ze deed een poging om weg te lopen maar bedacht dat ze in een cel zat. Ze keek vernietigend naar Jack en hij grijnsde.

"O, nee!" zei ze, maar dat hielp niet. Jacks grijns werd breder en…

"Hoe?"

"AHHHHH!" Emely sprong naar de voorkant van de cel, stak haar armen er doorheen en probeerde bij Jack te komen. Hij stak zijn tong naar haar uit.

"Zoals je weet zit ik 6,56 voet van je vandaan en hoe lenig je ook bent, daar kan je echt niet bij."

"Ja hahaha!"

Jack grinnikte **Zie je het al voor je? Een grinnikende Jack? WAHAHAHA! **En keek weer uit het gat.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Denk je dat we kunnen zinken door dat gat?"

"Huh?"

"Kijk me niet zo aan! Het is geen domme vraag!" Jack schudde zijn hoofd en keek weer uit het gat.

"Het is nacht…" Emely's ogen werden groot en ze beet op haar lip. OP het dek was gestommel en gescheld en Barbossa stormde naar beneden met een rood hoofd en bloeddoorlopen ogen..

"JIJ!" schreeuwde hij uit en hij wees op Emely. Zij glimlachte half en zwaaide.

"Hoi?"

"Je wist dat het licht gaf! NIET DAN?"

"Uhhh, ja…"

"IK WIST HET!" Jack keek verward naar Emely en toen naar Barbossa.

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"MIJN SCHIP GEEFT NU LICHT IN HET DONKER DOOR DIE VERDOMDE VERF!"

"uhhh, sorry?"

"SORRY? SORRY! IK MAG HOPEN DAT JE SPIJT HEBT!"

"NOU! JIJ WOU MIJ NIET MEENEMEN IN DIE LEUKE GROT!"

"WIL JE SOMS DOOD!"

"MISSCHIEN W- nee."

"Dat dacht ik al!"

"God, god wat een eigendunk!" Jack lette helemaal niet meer op het vechten van Emely en Barbossa.

--------------------------------------------

Het was nu weer ochtend en Jack werd wakker onder het geluid van mooie sjirpende vogeltjes. _Wacht eens even, vogeltjes? Op een SCHIP!_ dacht hij, draaide zich om en zag Emely snurkend slapen. Het snurken leek op het sjirpen van vogels. Het was best wel schattig. _Schattig? SCHATTIG! JECH! NIET SCHATTIG! IEWLIEWLIEWL!_ Schreeuwde hij in zijn hoofd. Hij keek weer eens uit het gat en zag allemaal vaten ronddrijven.

"EMELY!" Ze schrok wakker en stootte haar hoofd tegen het bankje waar ze met haar hoofd onderlag.

"Wha?"

"We zijn dichtbij de Interceptor!"

"Jippie… Ik ga weer slapen… 'Trusten." En ze viel weer snel in slaap. Jack schudde zijn hoofd.

"Raar kind…" zei hij zachtjes.

"Da 'oorde 'k…" zei Emely zachtjes en ze zwaaide met 1 vinger in de lucht die daarna weer neerviel en het snurken begon weer. Jack grinnikte en bleef weer uit het gat kijken.

--------------------------------------------

Emely schrok wakker van een ruwe ruk in haar buik. Ze zag Jack zich wanhopig vastklemmen in zag geen blauwe lucht meer in het gat. Alleen nog donkerkleurig hout. Ze keek vragen naar Jack en hij keek weer terug. Ze hoorde allemaal geschreeuw boven haar op het dek en even later kanonschoten. Jack bukte zich en Emely keek beangstigend.

"Emely? Wat is er?"

"Ik ben nog nooit in zo'n gevecht geweest…"

"Oh…"

"Ja, oh…" Toen kwam er een enorme knal en Jack werd teruggeslingerd. Emely zag dat het slot van zijn cel weg geblazen was.

"Jack?" Maar hij was druk bezig om een soort fles open te maken en er wat drinkbaars uit te halen. Daarna zag hij opeens dat slot en deed de celdeur open.

"Ha!"schreeuwde hij en hij liep weg.

"JACK! KLOOTZAK! KOM TERUG HIER!" Maar hij was al weg.

**En dat was er weer 1. Wel wat langer dan de andere maar ook niet al te lang. REVIEW!**


	8. WTF! Een Bootstrap?

**HALLOHALLO! Hier ben ik weer! Wees maar bang! Ik ben behoorlijkt tervree over dit hoofdstuk dus veel plezier!**

"JACK! Kom terug hier!" Er was even geen geluid en toen een hele harde klap.

"Dat… kan niet goed zijn…" zei ze in zichzelf en keek verlangend naar de sleutels die schuin aan de overkant hingen. Ze hoorde iemand de trappen afkomen en zag Jack.

"Luv, waarom ben je hier nog?" Als antwoord schudde Emely aan de tralies die niet opengingen en Jack grijnsde.

"Helemaal vergeten, luv!"

"Ja tuurlijk, en ik ben een hyena met een rok aan, haal me hieruit!"

"Hoe?"

"Begin nou niet weer!"

"Ik bedoel, hoe haal ik je hier uit? Ik heb geen sleutels en ik denk dat Barbossa ze h-" Hij werd onderbroken door Emely, die naar de sleutels wees.

"Ow." Hij greep de sleutels en haalde Emely uit de cel.

"Kom, luv." Ze liepen naar het dek waar ze gelijk een paar kogels moesten ontwijken. Jack liep naar de reling en klom erop. Het leek alsof hij ergens op aan het wachten was. Emely verveelde zich dus keek naar wat er over was van de Pearl, ze zag iedereen van de Interceptor lachend wijzen. Toen ze weer naar Jack keek zag ze dat hij net een touw afpakte van een man die terugslingerde naar de Pearl.

"Thanks very much." Zei hij en maakte zich klaar om te zwaaien. Emely merkte dat en rende op hem af en net voordat hij zich afzetten greep zij hem om zijn benen. Hij schreeuwde: "Hé!" maar hij slipte en ze zwaaiden met zijn tweeën naar de Interceptor.

"AHHHHHHH!" schreeuwde Emely terwijl ze zich wanhopig vastklemde aan Jack benen.

"Luv, laat los!"

"BEN JIJ GEK!"

"Luv! Je moet loslaten!"

"HOEZO?"

"Anders-" Jack werd onderbroken door een ziekmakende krak. Hij stond heel relaxed op het dek en keek naar beneden. Hij zag Emely's benen uit het schip steken en draaide zich heel onschuldig om, fluitend.

Emely daarentegen had nogal last van hoofdpijn. Het is niet elke dag dat je met je hoofd door een schip heen knalt. Dat doet pijn! Ze klom door het gat en in de kanonsruimte, keek even rond en zag helemaal niemand.

"Nou! Dat is handig!" ze liep naar het dek en zag dat daar allemaal mensen werden weggesleept naar de Pink Pearl.

"Scheize!" schreeuwde ze in het Duits. Barbossa merkte haar op een liep met grote passen op haar af. Emely slaakte een gilletje en rende weg. Barbossa gromde en liep steeds sneller achter haar aan.

Even later kon iedereen van de Pearl en de Interceptor meegenieten van een potje kat en muis. Barbossa de muis... **HAHA! Grapje! Zie je het al voor je? Barbossa als muis? Met van die vadsige oren? $Gaat bijna dood van het lachen$ Oke... Verder met het verhaal!** Uiteindelijk kreeg Barbossa haar te pakken en droeg haar over naar de Pearl. Emely werd vastgebonden aan de mast, net als de rest. Ze keek naar Jack en saluteerde hem.

"Bonjour mon Amie!"

"Wattes?" was zijn reactie.

"Hoe?"

"Huh?"

"Thiehiehie!"

"Emely?"

"Ja?"

"Alles goed?"

"Ja hoor!" riep ze uit. Pintel bedreigde hun allemaal met zijn pistool.

"Iedereen die er ook maar aan denk om parley te zeggen gaat eraan!"

"Oh, Pintel!" Zei Emely. "Parle-" Pintel haalde de veiligheid van zijn pistool. "-ment! Je dacht dat ik Parley zou zeggen! Niet dan?" Pintel gromde. Emely keek naar Elizabeth, wie bezorgt naar de Interceptor keek.

"Wazzup?"

"Will is daar nog..." Emely draaide haar hoofd bliksemsnel naar het andere schip. _Will!_

_Flashback:_

_Emely was blij toen ze eindelijk de frisse lucht weer inademde. Ze keek naar Will die bewusteloos in haar armen lag. Ze glimlachte en zwom naar een plank die zo dichtbij mogelijk lag. Ze legde Will erop en keek hem nog even aan. _

_"Succes.." zei ze zachtjes en kuste hem op zijn voorhoofd. Hij bewoog even maar werd niet wakker. Emely duwde de plank weg naar het schip wat ze in de verte zag aankomen. Zij zelf zwom weg, de andere kant op. _

_Toen het bijna nacht was was ze bij een eilandje uitgekomen en begon het te verkennen. Opeens voelde ze de grond onder zich een beetje wegzakken. Ze greep er even rond en merkte dat het een luik was. Ze opende het luik en liep erin. Daar ondekte ze de rum!_

_Einde Flashback_

Elizabeth had het voor elkaar gekregen om onder het touw door te glippen en Emely zag haar naar de reling sprinten. Vlak voordat ze erbij kwam ontplofte het schip. Elizabeth ademde scherp in.

"WILL!" Elizabeth en de rest van de mensen draaiden zich om naar Emely, wie met grote ogen naar het schip keek. Elizabeth nam deze kans om Barbossa aan te vallen.

"Hou er eens mee op! HOU OP!" Schreeuwde ze.

"Welkom terug, Miss. Je hebt gebruik gemaakt van onze gastvrijheid de laatste keer. Het is logisch dat jij die terug geeft!" en Barbossa duwde haar naar zijn crew die allemaal aan haar begonnen te trekken. Emely hoorde geplons en draaide zich weer om. Daar was Will die op de reling klom.

"Barbossa!" **Dit vind ik zo'n sexy stukje! **Elizabeth keek opgelucht, Emely legde haar hand op haar borst een keek scheel.

"FIEUW!" schreeuwde ze. Wil grinnikte een beetje en Elizabeth moest haar glimlach ook onderdrukken. Jack lachte gewoon voluit. Will veranderde zijn gezichtsuitdrukking weer in 'serieus' en keek Barbossa woedend aan.

"Zij gaat vrij!" schreeuwde hij en wees zijn pistool op Barbossa.

"Wat haal je in je hoofd jongen?"

"Zij gaat vrij!"

"Je hebt maar 1 schot en wij kunnen niet dood." Emely fluisterde onder haar adem tegen Elizabeth.

"Dacht hij." Jack draaide zich naar Will.

"Doe alsjeblieft niks stoms!" Will keek even moeilijk.

"Jullie niet," Hij wees het pistool op zichzelf, "Ik wel."

"BEN JE HELEMAAL GEFLIPT?" schreeuwde Emely. Iedereen negeerde haar.

"O, tuurlijk! Het Iedereen-negeer-Emely spel. IK DOE MEE!"

"Zoals dat." Zei Jack. Barbossa keek Will onderzoekend aan.

"Wie ben je?"

"Niemand, hij is niemand," zei Jack die tussen Barbossa en Will ging staan, "Een vage neef van mijn tantes neefje. Prachtige zangstem, trouwens. Eunuch."

"Mijn naam is Will Turner. Mijn vader was Bootstrap Bill Turner. Zijn bloed stroomt door mijn aderen." Emely hoorde Ragetti achter zich.

"Hij is het passende evenbeeld van Ol' Bootstrap Bill, terug gekomen om ons te achtervolgen!"

"Op mijn woord! Doe als ik zeg! Of ik schiet dit pistool af en ik zal verdwijnen naar Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Noem je voorwaarden, meneer Turner."

"Elizabeth gaat vrij!"

"Ja, die kennen we al. Nog andere?" Emely zag Jack op zichzelf wijzen.

"En de crew! De crew mag niet gewond raken!"

"Afgesproken." zei Barbossa heel walgelijk. _Die moet nodig naar de tandarts... Wat is een tandarts eigenlijk?_ dacht Emely. Toen ging het allemaal heel snel. Het ene moment had Will zijn pistool nog op zichzelf gericht en het volgende moment was hij net als alle andere vastgebonden. Pintel wees naar naar Elizabeth.

"Kom op, Poppet, ga! Loop de plank!" Elizabeth liep over de plank naar het einde. Will kwam naar voren, hij was aan het worstelen tegen de piraten die hem vasthielden.

"Barbossa, jij liegende klootzak! Je zweerde dat ze vrij zou gaan!"

"Waag het niet om mijn woord in twijfel te trekken, jongen! I heb inderdaad gezegd dat ze vrij zou gaan, maar jij hebt niet gezegt waar of wanneer!" Er werd een touw in Will's mond gestopt, waardoor hij niet meer kon praten. Barbossa draaide zich weer om naar Elizabeth die op de plank stond.

"Toch, het is jammer om zoiets moois te verliezen, niet dan lads?" Alle piraten beaamden dat, zelf degene van de Interceptor.

"Dus ik zou graag die jurk terug willen hebben voordat je gaat." Elizabeth keek hem aan met de meest walgende blik die Emely ooit had gezien. Ze hoorde Jack vaag tegen een van de piraten iets zeggen wat leek op: 'Ik vond jouw altijd al aardig!' Elizabeth had ondertussen de jurk uitgekregen en gooide die naar Barbossa.

"Het past bij je zwarte hart!"

"GOEIE LIZZIE!" schreeuwde Emely. Niemand reageerde.

"Ow, we zijn nog steeds bezig met het spel. Oke dan..." Barbossa drukte de jurk tegen zijn wang.

"Ohh, hij is nog steeds warm!" en hij gooide hem in de groep. De piraten schreeuwde door elkaar heen dat Elizabeth moest springen. Bo'sun werd pissig en stompte op de plank waardoor Elizabeth haar evenwicht verliesde en in het water viel. Jack werd naar de plank getrokken.

"Ik had echt gehoopt dat we dit allemaal achter ons hadden gelaten." zei hij tegen Barbossa. Barbossa sloeg zijn arm om Jacks schouder.

"Jack... Jack. Heb je het opgemerkt? Dat is het zelfde landje waar we je gouverneur van gemaakt hebben gemaakt op ons laatste tripje!" Hij wees naar een klein eilandje aan de horizon. Jack en Emely keken er naar.

"Ik heb dat opgemerkt." zei Jack.

"Ik ben daar geweest!" zei Emely. Weer werd ze negeert.

"Misschien kom je weer op een geweldig idee om te ontsnappen, maar ik betwijfel dat." Hij pakte zijn zwaard en wees die naar die Jack. "Daar ga je dan!" Jack probeerde nog 1 ding.

"De laatste keer gaf je me een pistool met 1 schot."

"Natuurlijk! War is Jacks pistool? Breng het hier!" Het werd naar voren gebracht.

"Er zijn er 2 van ons, een echte heer had ons 2 pistolen gegeven."

"Het zal 1 pistool zijn! Net zoals eerst en jij kan de heer zijn en de dame neerschieten en zelf verhongeren." Hij gooide het pistool in ze zee en Jack sprong erachteraan. Barbossa draaide zich om naar Emely.

"Bij jou doen we denk ik net wat anders!"

"Wat dan?"

"Een Bootstrap!" Emely vond het vervelend klinken en had al een idee van wat er zou gebeuren.

"Breng het kanon!" Een kanon werd naar voren gebracht. Emely werd zenuwachtig en schopte tegen een Emmer. Ze werd opeens ruw naar beneden geduwt en er werd een touw om haar enkels gebonden. Het andere eind van het touw kwam om het kanon. Haar handen werden ook nog vastgebonden voor haar buik en ze werd over de reling gezet.

"Zeg maar dagdag!" riep Barbossa en lachte heel overdreven. Emely keek even naar Will en zwaaide met 2 handen. Hij keek haar angstig aan en zij knipoogde verdrietig. Het kanon werd overboord gegooit en Emely werd de zwarte diepte van de zee ingetrokken.

**EN! Vertel het maar in een review!**


	9. Island Tabac

**Oke. Ik denk dat ik maar eens begin met een disclaimer. Die moet ik al een paar hoofdstukken doen, maar ja.**

**Disclaimer: Ik bezit Pirates of the Caribbean niet. Ook al zou ik wel graag willen dat ik Jack bezit.**

**Jack: Ik niet.**

**Ik: Dank je.**

**Jack: Alsjeblieft...**

**Ik: Het is sil vous plait met een vadsig dakje op de i van plait.**

**Jack: Tuurlijk.**

**Ik: Echt waar! Vraag maar aan Mevrouw Franse Lerares! **

**Jack: Mevrouw Franse Lerares?**

**Ik: Vraag het gewoon!**

**Jack: Ok... Mevrouw Franse Lerares, wat is alsjeblieft in het Frans?**

**MFL: Het is sil vous plait met een vadsig dakje op de i van plait.**

**Ik: Zei ik het niet?**

**Jack: Begin nou maar met dat verhaal!**

**Emely: Ja! Ik wil weten wat er met me gebeurt!**

**Ik: Ok,Ok!**

Emely voelde hoe het zoute water langs haar heen gleed en merkte dat ze toch echt naar beneden zonk. Ze boog zich voorover en greep uit haar laars en klein mesje. Ze sneed de touwen om haar armen door en knoopte de touwen rond haar benen ook los. Z keek omhoog en zag dat ze een behoorlijk stuk in de zee was gezonken en dat haar adem op begon te raken. Ze zwom zo hard als ze kon naar de oppervlakte maar voelde dat ze het echt niet meer redde. Ze reikte nog even naar de oppervlakte en wist dat het geen zin meer had. Ze voelde haar ogen sluiten en haar bewustzijn wegvallen. Vlak voor ze helemaal wegzakte voelde haar hand ergens overheen strijken en ze voelde een hand zich om haar pols sluiten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was pissig. En dat was logisch. 10 jaar nadat hij op dit verdomde eiland was neergezet, kwam hij hier alweer... Yay! Hij zwom langzaam naar het eilandje en zag Elizabeth en heel stuk voor zich uit zwemmen. Hij keek achterom en zag Emely over de rand van de Pearl zitten en naar Will omkijken. Toen zag hij het kanon langzaam over de reling vallen en in de zee vallen. Emely werd snel van de reling getrokken en viel in het water. _Ah nee he?_ dacht hij. Hij twijfelde of hij terug moest gaan of dat hij verder moest zwemmen. _Eiland... Emely... Eiland... Emely... Ah Fuck! _En hij zwom terug naar de plek waar hij Emely in het water zag vallen. **Dit stukje draag ik op aan me-loves-orli want zij heeft me ermee geholpen. Thanks very much!**

Toen hij eindelijk op de plek was zag hij niks in het water. Hij bleef rond zwemmen en voelde toen opeens iets langs zijn voet strijken. Hij draaide zich zo snel mogelijk om en zag een hand net onder het wateroppervlak. Hij greep het vast en trok. Het lichaam van Emely kwam boven water en zo te zien was ze bewusteloos. Hij sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en schoof haar op zijn rug. Zo zwom hij nog lanzamer dan eerst naar het eiland.

Daar aangekomen stond hij op en draaide Emely van zijn rug af en had nu een arm onder haar knieholtes en de andere onder haar schouders. Hij droeg haar op het land en legde haar neer op het strand. Daarna maakte hij een vuur aan van wat hout. Hij keek terug naar de Pearl.

"Dat is de tweede keer dat ik moet kijken hoe die man wegzeild met mijn schip." en hij begon weg te lopen van het strand. Elizabeth volgde hem.

"Maar je bent hier eerder achtergelaten, niet dan? Dus we kunnen ontsnappen op dezelfde manier zoals jij toen deed!" Jack draaide zich geirriteerd om.

"Met welk doel, jongedame? De Black Pearl is weg en tenzij je hout en heel veel zeilen hebt verstopt onder die jurk van je, niet erg waarschijnlijk, zal Meneer Turner allang dood zijn voordat je bij hem bent." Hij liep naar de palmbomen en klopte op een. Een hol geluid klonkt terug. Hij nam vier grote passen naar het westen. **Denk ik. Als je op het strand zit waar ze aankwamen dan is het het westen.** Hij voelde de grond onderzich meegeven en sprong nog een aantal keer op en neer om het zeker te weten. Daarna zocht hij naar de opening van het luik en trok eraan. Elizabeth volgde hem. Hij begon zich eraan te irriteren.

"Maar jij bent Captain Jack Sparrow! Jij verdween vlak onder de ogen van zeven agenten van de Oost Indische Companie! Je hebt Nassau Port veroverd zonder ook maar 1 schot te lossen! Ben jij de piraat waar ik over gelen heb, of niet? Hoe ben je de laatste keer ontsnapt?" Jack kreeg het luik maar niet open.

"De laatste keer... was ik hier voor 3 dagen, oke? De laatste keer," Het luik ging open en hij klom erin. "gebruikten de rumsmokkelaars dit eiland als opslagplaats. Ze kwamen langs en ik kon meevaren. Zoals het er nu uit ziet, zijn ze al een tijdje niet meer aan het werk. Daar heb je denk ik je bloody friend Norrington voor te danken." Hij klom uit uit gat met 3 flessen met rum.

"Dus dat is het dan? Dat is het grote geheim van de beruchte Captain Jack Sparrow? Je hebt 3 dagen op een strand gelegen en rum gedronken!" Jack liep naar haar toe en spreidde zijn armen.

"Welkom in de Caribbean, luv!" Hij liep langs haar heen en drukte een rumfles in haar handen. Hij liep weer naar Emely en ging naast haar zitten. Hij gooide een ietsiepietsie beetje rum over het voor en het vuur werd wat groter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emely hoorde naast zich een vuur knetteren en hoorde mensen praten. _Ben ik in de hel?_ Dacht ze en ze knipperde met haar ogen. De stemmen naast haar stopten en Emely voelde hoe iemand over haar heen boog.

"Emely?" fluisterde een vrouwenstem.

"Wazzup?" zei Emely zwakjes met haar ogen nog steeds dicht.

"Godzijdank! Ik dacht dat je dood was!"

"Lizzie?" vroeg Emely onzekeren opende haar ogen.

"Ja?"

"Ik verdronk! Ik weet nog dat ik niet bij de oppervlakte kon komen!"

"Jack heeft je gered."

"Jack...?" Emely begon te grinniken en daarna voluit te lachen. "Jack?" Ze merkte niet dat Jack ook aan kwam lopen.

"Ik, luv!"

"Dan, dank je Jack..."

"Ojee! De grote Emely zegt dat ze mij, een lage piraat, dankbaar is!"

"Jack?"

"Wat?"

"Ben je dronken?"

"Hoe?" Emely rolde met haar ogen en keek naar Elizabeth.

"Is hij dronken?"

"Jup."

"Dank je. Wat heeft hij gedronken?"

"Rum."

"Rum!"

"Jup."

"WAAR IS DE RUM! GEEF MIJ MIJN RUM!" Jack gooide een fles naar haar toe en zij rukte de kurk eruit en zette hem aan haar lippen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het was nacht en als je goed keek zag je heel in de verte een lichtje op zee. Emely grinnikte.

"Het heeft ook zijn voordelen..." zei iemand achter haar. Emely keek om en zag Jack achter haar staan met in de ene hand zijn rumfles en de andere ruste op zijn heup. Hij nam een slok van de rum.

"Je ziet de Pearl wel goed." Emely grinnikte weer.

"Jack?"

"Ja?"

"Dat liedje wat Elizabeth ons leerde he?"

"Ja?"

"Kom op!" riep ze en ze trok hem en Elizabeth naar het vuur. Na een tijdje waren ze allemaal zo dronken dat ze heen en weer walsten en struikelden.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack slaakte ook nog een kreet van pijn er tussen door en Emely ging bijna dood van het lachen.

"Ik hou van dit liedje! Really bad eggs! Ooh!" schreeuwde Jack. Hij viel neer en trok Elizabeth mee. "Wanneer ik de Pearl terugkrijg leert ik het de hele crew en zullen we het de hele tijd zingen!"

"En dan zul je de meest gevreesde piraat zijn in het hele Spaanse gebied!"

"Niet alleen het Spaanse giebied, luv. De hele oceaan! De hele wereld! Waar we ook heen willen, gaan we heen. Dat is wat een schip is, weet je. Het is niet alleen een kiel en een dek en een zeil, dat is wat een schip nodig heeft. Maar wat een schip is... Wat de Black Pearl echt is... is-" Hij werd onderbroken door Emely die ook naast hun was neergeploft.

"Is roze!" zei ze donken.

"Niet alleen roze, luv! Ook vrijheid, dat is wat de Pearl is, vrijheid!"

"Jack, het moet verschrikkelijk voor je zijn geweest om hier vast te zitten op dit eiland..." zei Elizabeth terwijl ze tegen Jack aanleunde.

"Ow, ja!" Jack legde zijn arm om Elizabeth schouder. "Maar het gezelschap is veel beter dan de vorige keer, denk ik. En het uitzicht is zeker beter geworden." Zei hij terwijl hij naar Emely's 'voorkant keek'.

"Mister Sparrow! Ik ben er niet zeker van dat ik genoeg rum op heb om dit soort praatjes aan te horen!" zei Emely maar ze klonk heel erg dronken.

"Ik weet precies wat je bedoelt,luv!" zei hij en krulde zijn snor. Elizabeth stootte haar fles naar voren.

"Op vrijheid!"

"Op de Black Pearl!" riep Jack en Emely knikte. Ze stootten allebei hun fles tegen die van Elizabeth en ze begonnen te drinken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volgende ochtend werd Emely wakker door de lucht van rook. Ze zag Jack naar Elizabeth rennen, wild met zijn armen zwaaiend.

"Nee! Niet goed! Stop! Niet goed! Wat ben je aan het doen! Je verbrandt al het eten, de schaduw! De rum!" Door de laatste zin werd Emely klaar wakker en keek om zich heen. Alles stond in de fik en Elizabeth zat er kratten rum op te gooien.

"DE RUM!" schreeuwde Emely woedend en ze sprong op.

"Ja, de rum is weg!" zei Elizabeth en ze keek even om haar heen.

"Waarom is de rum weg?" schreeuwde Jack verward.

"Punt 1, omdat het een smerige drank is dat zelfs de meest aardige mannen verandert in complete viespeuken. Punt 2, dit signaal is over duizend voet hoog. De hele Royal Navy is naar me aan het zoeken, denk je nou dat er ook maar ook kleine kans is dat ze het niet zien?"

"Maar waarom is de rum weg?" Elizabeth ging zitten en keek naar de horizon.

"Wacht maar even, Captain Sparrow. Geef het een uur, misschien twee, en dan zal je witte zeilen aan die horizon zien." Emely zag dat Jack in zijn frustratie zijn pistool greep en die op Elizabeth richte, hem daarna weer terugstopte en weg liep. Emely rende achter hem aan en hoorde hem razen en tieren tegen Elizabeth.

"'Het moet verschrikkelijk zijn geweest om hier vast te zitten'" Jack immiteerde Elizabeth. "'Het moet verschikkeijk zijn geweest!' NOU IS HET ZEKER!" Ze zagen de Dauntless aanmeren en allemaal bootjes naar de kust varen.

"We kunnen hierna niet meer met haar leven..." zei Jack tegen Emely terwijl hij naar het schip keek.

"Echt niet..." zei Emely met grote ogen.

**Dit was weer een hoofdstuk, iets minder humor dan de rest maar ik hoop dat je het wel leuk vond. REVIEW!**


	10. Marriage!

**YAY! Hoofdstuk TIEN! Sorry maar ik ben erg vrolijk! Nog nooit tien hoofdstukken geschreven namelijk… :P VEEL PLEZIERIOS! **

"Maar we moeten Will redden!" zei Elizabeth wanhopig. De Gouverneur had besloten om weg te gaan en Will achter te laten.

"Ja! We moeten hem redden! Of… wacht even…" Emely boog zich naar Jack.

"Jack?"

"Ja?"

"Die piraten."

"Wat is daar mee?"

"Die zijn toch onsterfelijk?"

"Ja."

"Aha, Hoe lang zijn ze al piraat?"

"Lang…"

"En ze kunnen goed vechten?"

"Ja." Emely keek even naar Elizabeth en zag haar naar haar staren. Ze draaide zich weer naar Jack.

"Moeten we Will redden?

"Wat mij betreft niet. Maar als ik Lizzie-"

"Elizabeth!" verbeterde Elizabeth met rode wangen.

"Ja, Bethy. Als ik Bethy-"

"ELIZABETH!" schreeuwde Elizabeth nu met rode wangen.

"Ze is boos." Concludeerde Jack. Emely keek naar Elizabeth en wist nog dat ze ooit had gedacht dat ze nooit aan de slechte kant van Elizabeth wou staan.

"Oké, we redden Will…" zei ze verslagen. De gouverneur was het daar niet mee eens.

"Nee. Elizabeth, je bent nu veilig. We zullen nu teruggaan naar Port Royal en niet achter een aantal piraten gaan racen!"

"Dan veroordelen we hem tot de dood."

"En dat is niet leuk! Wil jij soms je strot doorgesneden krijgen door een stelletje ranzige piraten?" zei Emely, zoals gewoonlijk reageerde niemand.

"Worden jullie nou nooit moe van dat 'Negeer-Emely' spel?" vroeg ze.

"Het lot van de jongen is erg, maar het was zijn keus om met piraten om te gaan, trouwens, het lot zou mij nooit in de handen brengen van die piraten!"

"Het lot… hahahaha!" Emely zag Jacks blik.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth raakte geïrriteerd en reageerde op haar vaders antwoord.

"Om mij te redden! Om te voorkomen dat ook maar iets met mij zou gebeuren!" Emely keek haar nu boos aan.

"Ja, Elizabeth. Denk maar weer alleen aan jezelf! Ik bedoel, ik was er niet bij of zo! Hij zou mij niet proberen te redden! God!" Emely was helemaal pissig op haar. Jack deed nog één wanhopige poging om de Pearl in handen te krijgen.

"Als ik mijn professionele stem mag laten horen-"

"Nee."

"Emely…"

"Sorry…"

"Dank je… Zoals ik al zei! De Pearl was zwaar gehavend-"

"En roze…"

"EMELY!"

"Sorry!" Jack sloeg zichzelf voor zijn hoofd en zuchtte zwaar.

"Mag ik nu verder gaan?"

"Tuurlijk! Wat houd je tegen?" Jack keek Emely aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Laat ook maar!"

"De Pearl was zwaar gehavend na het gevecht. Het is onmogelijk dat ze snel kan varen nu. Denk erover. De Black Pearl. De laatste echte dreiging in de Caribbean, mate. Hoe kan je dat laten gaan?" Hij keek van Norrington naar de Gouverneur en glimlachte even snel.

"Ja! HOE kan je dat laten gaan!"

"Emely!"

"Wat?"

"Hou je mond!"

"Sorry… Maar hoe?"

"Met herinneren dat ik anderen dien, Mr. Sparrow, en niet alleen mezelf!" Norrington draaide zich om en wou weglopen, maar Elizabeth stopte hem.

"Commodore, ik smeek je. Doe dit voor mij. Als een bruidsschat." Emely's ogen werden groot. Elizabeth, trouwen, met een vent die haar vader kon zijn? Iew! De Gouverneur bleek ook verbaast te zijn, want hij keek verwonderd naar Elizabeth. Zelfs Norrington keek verbaast en dat is me een wonder!

"Elizabeth, accepteer je het aanzoek van de Commodore?"

"Ja."

"Een bruiloft! Ik HOU van bruiloften! Voor iedereen drinken!" Emely ging voor hem staan, met haar rug naar Elizabeth, Norrington en de Gouverneur.

"En dansen."

"Natuurlijk! Dansen!" Jack boog naar Emely en zij zakte door haar knieën. Daarna pakte Jack haar vast en samen walsten ze over het dek. Emely was aan het nadenken hoe ze deze boot een leuk kleurtje moest geven.

Toen ze weer terug kwamen keek Norrington hem woedend aan. Jack stak zijn armen uit.

"Ik weet het, sla hem in de boeien he?" Norrington keek heel erg professioneel en keek net over Jacks hoofd.

"Mr Sparrow, jij zal deze mannen volgen naar het roer en ons naar Isla de Muerta brengen. Daarna zal je de rest van de reis denken over het zinnetje: 'zo stil als het graf'. Is dat duidelijk?"

"Ongeloofelijk duidelijk…"

"Uh, Commodore?" Zei Emely vragend.

"Ja?"

"Wat gebeurt er met mij?"

"Jij gaat in de cel…" Emely zuchtte. _Zoiets dacht ik al._ Dacht ze en liet zich meenemen door een aantal mannen.

**Dit was een heel kort hoofdstuk en ik hoop dat ik meer van Emely erin heb getypt. Het was wel moeilijk hoor! REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**Please?**

**Waarom lees je eigenlijk nog?**


	11. Again Isla de Muerta!

**Ok, Dit hoofdstuk is weer wat langer. Heb hem in 1 dag geschreven! En ja dat is een record! Nou! Ik wil Sue-AnnSparrow en Me-Loves-Orli bedanken voor hun hulp en Nartuurlijk de reviews! PUSS ROCKS! -- ;**

Emely zat blank voor haar uit te staren in haar cel. Ze was pissig op Norrington en ook op Jack. ZIJ kon ook best varen! Ze had een knal roze ship wat GIGANTISCH was, helemaal in haar eentje naar Port Royal gevaren! ZE KON VERDOMME WEL VAREN! Uit verveling begon Emely steentjes te zoeken op de grond. Tot haar verbazing lagen er zelfs grote bakstenen. _Hoe dom kun je zijn?_ dacht ze en ze greep een van de stenen. Ze begon de stenen tegen de celdeur te gooien. Sommige vlogen door de gaten en tegen de muur aan de overkant van de cel. Haar bewaker sprong op.

"Wat ben jij nou aan het doen?"

"Steentjes gooien." gaf Emely als antwoord en gooide een van de stenen tegen het hoofd van de bewaker. Hij viel bewusteloos neer en Emely kakelde als een heks. Daarna ging ze weer verder met het steen-gooi spel. Ze was verveeld en probeerde een plek te vinden waarop ze kon richten, ze zag het slot van de deur en pakte de grootste steen die ze kon vinden. Ze mikte op het slot en gooide.

"AUW!" schreeuwde iemand. Emely keek op en zag Norrington met een giga bult op zijn voorhoofd. Hij keek haar woedend aan en zij grinnikte onschuldig. Zijn ogen draaide zich naar elkaar toe en hij viel achterover. Emely kakelde weer en greep door de celdeur naar de gesp op Norringtons schoen. Ze trok hem eraf en gebruikte het dunne stokje om het slot open te draaien. De deur zwaaide langzaam open en Emely glipte eruit. Ze keek naar Norrington die er erg kwetsbaar uitzag. _Nee, Moet. Verleiding. Weerstaan! A shit..._ Ze liep even om de man heen en krabde aan haar kin.

"Hmmmm... Aha!" Ze greep de witte pruik en trok die van zijn hoofd.

"Ah, GATVER!" schreeuwde ze en ze wende zich af van het walgelijke zicht van Norringtons hoofd. Ze keek naar de pruik en grijnsde.

-------------------------------------------------------

Norrington werd wakker met een raar gevoel in zijn hoofd. Hij voelde aan zijn voorhoofd en merkte dat hij een gigantische bult op zijn hoofd had. _Dat meisje!_ dacht hij woedend en keek wild om zich heen. Haar zwiepte in zijn gezicht. Hij greep een pluk en zag dat het wit was. Een heel bekende kleur wit, dezelfde kleur wit als zijn pruik...

"EMELY!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Emely grinnikte terwijl ze naar het dek liep. Ze had net Norrington horen gillen (Als een meisje!) en hoorde hem ook de trap op stormen. Emely slaaktje een gilletje en rende naar de eerste de beste kajuit, die bij toeval op slot zat. Ze schreeuwde het uit in frustratie en zag dat Norrington dichterbij kwam. Hij keek nogal manicaal, maar dat kon ook komen omdat ze zijn 'haar' opnieuw gestyld had. Ze had de ronde krullen aan de zijkant recht gemaakt en Norrington had nu steil haar tot zijn schouders.

"He! Commodore! Lekker weertje he?"

"JIJ!" gromde hij. Emely grinnikte zenuwachtig en keek om haar heen voor een vluchtweg. Ze zag Elizabeth door Gilette naar de Kajuit worden gesleurt waar zij voor stond.

"HEE! LIZZIE!" Elizabeth keek Emely even aan, keek naar Norrington en barstte in lachen uit.

"Emely! Heb jij-?"

"Jup!"

"Jezus!"

"Nee, Emely..." zei Emely sloom. "Maar kan je me helpen, Lizzie? Ik zit namelijk in een lastig parket..."

"Wat nu weer?"

"NORRINGTON!"

"Commodore Norrington..." zei Norrington er droog doorheen. Emely keek hem bang aan.

"Je begint als Jack te klinken..."

"CAPTAIN JACK! HOE VAAK MOET IK HET NOG TEGEN IEDEREEN ZEGGEN!" gilde Jack van het stuur.

"Sorry..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ik moet Will redden!" riep Elizabeth gefrustreerd en ijsberend.

"En hoe wil je dat gaan doen?" Emely zat lui tegen de muur van de slaapkamer waar ze in waren opgesloten.

"Geen idee! Maar het moet!"

"Ben je verliefd?"

"Wat?"

"Vind je Will leuk?"

"IK GA TROUWEN!"

"Dus?"

"Dus! Dus.. Ik... Hij... Jij... Ugh, laat maar." Emely grijnsde voor haar overwinning. Ze keek om zich heen en zag allemaal kleden en lakens.

"Elizabeth?"

"Ja?"

"Ik heb een idee om te ontsnappen..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is Emely?" zei Elizabeth terwijl ze lakens aan elkaar vastknoopten.

"Nee."

"Oke." Emely hoorde iemand buiten de deur iets zeggen wat klonk op: 'Laat ons even alleen' en merkte dat het de Gouverneur was. Hij begon een heel verhaal te vertellen over trouwen en over de verkeerde keuze om goede redenen of iets dergelijks. Ze keek naar Elizabeth en zag dat zij met haar ogen rolde en een knoop extra aantrok. Elizabeth keek op en zag Emely naar haar kijken en ze glimlachte. Emely grijnsde terug en gooide de lange rij lakens uit het raam.

"Nou, wie gaat er eerst?"

"Jij."

"Elizabeth, ik denk dat jij moet gaan."

"Waarom ik?"

"Nou, jij bent het zwaarst en dan weten we gelijk of hij stevig genoeg is."

"Noem je me dik?"

"Ja... Ik bedoel nee! Nee!" Elizabeth zette haar handen op haar heupen.

"Oke! Ik offer me wel op!" zei Emely dramatisch.

"Doe niet zo dramatisch!" Emely stak haar tong uit naar Elizabeth en klom langzaam dor het raam. Elizabeth maakte aanstalten om achter haar aan te komen.

"Wacht nog even." fluisterde Emely naar Elizabeth.

"Waarom?" fluisterde zij terug.

"We hebben denk ik wel een boot nodig.."

"Natuurlijk." Emely rolde met haar ogen en klom langzaam naar beneden en gleed in het water. Ze zwom naar de zijkant van het schip en klom daar weer omhoog. Op het dek was het rustig. Jack was blijkbaar weg en ze greep de dolk uit haar laars. Ze liep naar de boten en probeerde heel zachtjes te doen. Vlak voordat ze in de boten klom, struikelde ze over een...

"Appel?" En viel ze in de boot met een klap, waardoor de touwen doorknapten en de boot met Emely er in naar beneden viel. Zij gilde het uit en toen het bootje landde was haar blanke gezicht weer op. Ze roeide naar de achterkant van het de Dauntless en zag Elizabeth hangen. Ze zuchte en roeide het bootje eronder. Ze voeren naar de Black Pearl, ik bedoel, Pink Pearl en klommen erop. Daar aangekomen werden ze meteen begroet door het aapje van Barbossa, die nogal woedend naar hun, ja, hoe heet dat... Je kan het niet echt brullen noemen of wel? Je snapt wel wat ik bedoel... Elizabeth schrok even en keek toen sarcastisch naar het aapje. Emely greep hem beet en gooide hem overboord. Elizabeth keek over de reling en zag twee piraten. Ze slaakte een gilletje en greep Emely.

"Wat-" Emely zag de piraten langs hun heen stormen op de trap en zij sprongen naar beneden naar de cellen. Daar vonden ze de hele crew van Jack. Een of andere vent met een rare baard keek naar Elizabeth.

"Het is Elizabeth!"

"En Emely!" voegde Emely eraan toe. De man keek haar raar aan.

"Emely?"

"Jup!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ze hadden net de twee piraten in stukjes over boord geslagen en Elizabeth sprong naar voren.

"Iedereen met mij! Will is in die got en we moeten hem redden! Klaar? En TREK!" Ze trok aan het touw maar niemand kwam haar helpen. "Alsjeblieft! Ik heb jullie hulp nodig! Kom op!" De papagaai van een piraat begon te praten.

"Elke port in de storm!"

"Cotton heeft gelijk! We hebben de Pearl!" zei Gibbs.

"En Jack dan? Laten jullie hem zomaar achter?"

"Jack moet ons nog een ship geven!" zei een klein kaal mannetje opstandig.

"En dan heb je ook nog de Code." zei Gibbs weer. Elizabeth keek hem verbaast aan.

"De Code? Jullie zijn piraten! Laat de Code en laat de regels! Ze zijn toch maar een soort richtlijnen!"

"Lizzie?"

"WAT!"

"Ik snap wel waarom ze niet willen helpen."

"En waarom niet?"

"Heb je de kleur van dat bootje gezien?"

"Wat is daarmee! Het is gewoon hout!"

"Dat bedoel ik! Het is lelijk! Ik heb liever iets roze-achtigs, om eerlijk te zijn..." De piraten grinnikten.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Verdomde piraten..." mopperde Elizabeth.

"Wil je niet zo klagen? Ik krijg er hoofdpijn van!" De piraten hadden hun op het roeibootje gezet en ze waren nu naar de Grot aan het varen.

"Het is donker hier!"

"Goh, Lizzie! Misschien is het een GROT!"

"Dat weet ik ook wel! Ik ben niet blond of zo!"

"Weet je het zeker?"

"NOEM JE MIJ DOM!"

"Ja! Je bent DIK en DOM!"

"Ok! JE GAAT ERAAN!"

"Sssst!"

"Wat?"

"We zijn er bijna..."

"Ow..." Ze klommen de grot in en zagen Barbossa en Jack vechten en Will ook. Emely kreeg de neiging om 'GO WILL!' te roepen maar bedacht dat dat niet zo slim zou zijn. Elizabeth greep een lang paal-achtig ding en liep naaar Will. Emely liep achter haar aan en hoorde die piraat tegen Will praten.

"Ik ga jou leren wat pijn betekent!" Elizabeth stapte naar voren.

"Hou je van pijn!" En ze sloeg de man. Dat was ook het laatste wat Emely herrinerde, ze werd geslagen door de andere kant van de paal die achteruit zwiepte.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Emely voelde mensen naast haar zitten. Twee aan iedere kant van haar en een iemand dichterbij.

"Emely?" zei een vrouwenstem.

"Ja?" reageerde Emely met haar ogen dicht. Ze bedacht zich opeens dat Will nog aan het vechten was en zat opeens rechtop. Ze voelde haar mond tegen iets aanknallen. Ze deed haar ogen open en zag twee donkerbruine ogen haar wijd aankijken. _Twee mensen die ik ken hebben bruine ogen, nee drie. Maar 1 is dood. Uh, wie zou dit kunnen zijn. Will heeft niet van die zwarte lijnen om zijn ogen dus dit moet..._

"JACK!" gilde ze., maar het kwam er een beetje verstrengeld uit, want ze zat nogal vast met haar mond. Ze trok zich los en begon haar mond te spoelen met het water dat in de grot lag. Nadat dat gebeurt was ging ze schatten kijken en vond een mooie kroon.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ze voeren in het bootje naar de Pearl en zagen dat hij al weg was.

"Het spijt me, Jack" zei Elizabeth.

"Ach maakt niet uit joh! Je word nu opgehangen en zo! Das toch ook leuk!" zei Emely vrolijk.

"Weetje, luv? Op een of andere manier maakt me niet niet vrolijker..."

**Nou! Dit is er weer 1! Review!**


	12. The Hanging

**HEEJ MENSJUHS! Laatste Chappie! sniffel Ik hoop dat je het leuk vind!**

Emely had een leuke tijd in Port Royal, in de cel... Samen met Jack wachte ze met spanning wat er komen kwam. Toen ze in Port Royal aankwamen had ze dit nooit gedacht. Ze werd aardig behandeld op het schip en opeens, BHAM! in de cel! DEZELFDE ALS JACK! Hoe moest ze nu prive zijn? Ze keek op toen er een soldaat naar binnen kwam.

"Het is tijd." Ze stonden allebei op en liepen naar de galgen. Daar werden ze naast elkaar op de galg gezet met hun handen voor hun lichaam gebonden. Een vent klom op het 'podium' en rolde een papier uit.

"Jack Sparrow, laat het weten dat je..."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" fluisterde Jack woedend. Emely glimlachte.

"...Voor je vrijwillige commissies van misdaden tegen de kroon. Deze misdaden zijn verschillend van duur en onheilspellend. De meest erge worden nu opgenoemd: Piraterij, stelen..." En hij noemde nog meer op. Soms glimlachte Jack even alsof hij zich iets herrinerde. Emely boog zich naar hem toe om iets te zeggen maar ze werd teruggetrokken door de beul, die haar woedend aankeek. Zij grinnikte heel onschuldig en keek weer over het publiek naar Elizabeth die iets zei tegen de mannen naast haar.

"...Het nadoen van een soldaat van de Spaanse Royal Navy, het nadoen van een monnik van de kerk van Engeland..." Jack glimlachte weer en zei: "Ah, ja!" en keek naar de beul, die op zijn beurt Jack vernietigend aankeek. Jacks glimlach vervaagde en hij keek ook weer recht vooruit.

"...Het zeilen onder valse kleuren, ontvoering, verbranden van gebouwen, jagen op beschermde dieren, nemen van dingen die niet van jou waren, gewapend stelen, en normale misdaden. Emely Jones, jij bent veroordeelt voor deze misdaden: Piraterij, stelen, het nadoen van de koningin van Engeland, het stelen van de hele Spaanse Vloot, het zeilen onder valse kleuren, verbranden van kerken en ook de gewone kleine misdaden. En voor deze misdaden zijn jullie veroordeelt om, op deze dag, bij nek te worden opgehangen tot de dood. Mag God medelijden hebben op jullie zielen." De trommels gingen steeds sneller. Emely keek naar Jack met betraande ogen.

"Ik wil niet dood, Jack..."

"Het komt wel goed, luv, echt waar..." Emely slikte moeizaam en keek over het publiek. Daar zag ze Will staan en iets tegen Elizabeth zeggen en de andere drie waren geschokt. Emely glimlachte. De beul liep achter Jack en deed het touw om zijn nek en daarna ook bij Emely. De trommels bleven sneller gaan en ze zag problemen in het publiek en iemand die hard schreeuwde.

"UIT DE WEG!" Met een schok besefte ze dat het Will was. De beul trok aan de paal en de grond onder hun voeten viel weg. Emely voelde meteen een schok in haar nek. Moeizaam ademde ze, om nog zo lang mogenlijk in leven te blijven om te zien wat er gebeurde. Ze zag Jack naast zich neervallen op een zwaard. Will was om hun heen aan het vechten.

"Will..." zei emely verstikt. Will reageerde niet.

"WILL!" kraakte ze weer. "WILL, VERDOMME! HAAL ME HIER UIT!" De beul sloeg met zijn bijl tegen het touw van Jack, waardoor hij viel en Will duwde de beul van het plateau af.

"Will!" kraakte Emely weer en Will sneed haar ook los. Lucht stroomde terug in haar longen en ze begon te hoesten. Jack trok haar omhoog en rende weg met haar pols in zijn hand.** En ja, Emely zit wel aan die pols vast...**

"Kom!" riep hij en liet haar los. Emely rende op zichzelf verder en keek achterom naar de soldaten. Ze merkte niet op dat er een bohoorlijk stevige stenen paal voor haar stond en rende er tegen aan.

"Auw..."

------------------------------------------------------

Ze werd wakker door de stem van Norrington. Zijn walgelijke stem was aan het kwaken tegen iemand.

"Ik had wel een idiote ontsnappingspoging verwacht, maar niet van jou." Emely hoorde nu de Gouverneur.

"Op de terugweg naar Port Royal, heb ik je getolereerd op mijn schip, en dit is hoe je mij bedankt? Door met hun samen te werken? Ze zijn piraten!"

"En goede mensen!" Dat was Will! Emely sprong op en zag Elizabeth staan. Emely ging naast haar staan en Elizabeth glimlachte.

"Als alles wat ik hier gehaald heb, is dat de beul twee paar schoenen zou verdienen in plaats van een, dan zal dat zo zijn. Mijn geweten zal dan teminste opgeklaard zijn." Fijn! Will was ook al weer begoonnen met die raadseltjes! Norrington boog zich naar voren en zijn zwaard gleed langs Wills nek.

"Je vergeet je plaats, Turner." zei hij.

"Die is hier, tussen jou en Jack." Emely sprong naar voren.

"En die van mij ook!" zei ze en ze ging naast Jack staan.

"Als je het niet vergeten was, miss Jones. We hebben je net geprobeerd op te hangen! Jij bent niet belangrijk voor Port Royal!" zei Norrington triomfantelijk.

"Ja... Maar... Nou... BOEIEND NORRY!" schreeuwde Emely en draaide haar hoofd met een zuur gezicht. Ze zag een papagaai vliegen die haar wel heel bekent voorkwam. Het was de papagaai van die Cotton gast! Dat betekende... De Pearl!

"Mijn plaats is hier ook!" Emely zag Elizabeth naast Will staan en zijn hand vasthouden. De Gouverneur was geschokt.

"Elizabeth! Laat je wapens zakken. Podverdikkie! Laat ze zakken!" Emely grinnikte en boog zich naar Jack.

"Zei hij nou Podverdikkie?"

"Ik dacht het wel, luv!" Ze lachten.

"Jack?"

"Ja, luv?"

"Cottons Papagaai is hier!"

"Dat betekent..."

"De Pearl is er!" Jack glimlachte wijd en duwde Emely naar achter. Zij struikelde, zoals gewoonlijk, over de rant van het gebouw en kon zich nog net vastgrijpen aan de rand. Ze keek onder zich en zag de zee en heel veel rotsen. _KUT! Iemand! HELP! _dacht ze wanhopig. Boven zich hoorde ze Jack praten.

"Nou! Ik voel me hier eigenlijk wel goed bij! Ik denk dat we allemaal zijn gearriveerd op een speciale plek, eh? Spiritueel... Economisch... Gramatisch? Ik wil dat je weet dat ik op jouw stemde maat. Weet dat... Elizabeth, het zou nooit tussen ons gewerkt kunnen hebben, schat. Het spijt me..." Emely trok zich omhoog en zag Jack naar Will toelopen. Will keek zelf behoorlijk bang.

"Will..." Jack greep Wills gezicht met beide handen vast en nam diep adem. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en duwde zijn mond tegen die van Will. Wills ogen werden groot. Jack trok zich terug en begon een raar dansje te doen.

"Ik win! Ik win! Vrienden! Dit is de dag dat jullie altijd zal bijstaan als de dag..." Emely greep de achterkant van Jacks kleren en trok. Hij struikelde en viel over de rand naar beneden in de zee. Emely klom omhoog en keek iedereen aan.

"Dit is de dag dat jullie altijd zal bijstaan als de dag dat Jack, Will zoende! Doei Lizzie!" Elizabeth zwaaide.

"O, en Will?"

"Ja?"

"Ik ben je zus! DOEI!"

"Wat? Emma?"

"JUP!" Emely dook over de rand heel mooi en sierlijk naar beneden. Haar handen mooi gestrekt en lichaam prachtig reflecterend in de zon. Alle mensen op het gebouw keken met bewondering naar haar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" schreeuwde Emely toen ze heel snel salto's begon te maken. En dat was niet de bedoeling. Ze knalde hard op iets hards en zonk naar beneden met het harde ding. Ze voelde om zich heen en voelde iets van zeewier. Ze trok eraan en Jacks hoofd kwam naar boven. Hij sputterde een beetje en keek haar boos aan.

"Sorry?"

"Hmpf!" Jack zwom naar de Pearl en bedacht zich opeens iets. Hij draaide een rondje en keek Emely triomfantelijk aan.

"Ik heb gewonnen!"

"Ja, Jack. Ik weet het!"

"Maar ik heb gewonnen!"

"JA JACK!"

"En dat betekent?"

"Dat ik de Pearl schoon moet maken."

"YES!" Ze zwommen verder en Jack werd een touw toegeworpen. Hij greep het vast en werd omhoog getrokken. Emely greep nog net zijn benen vast en werd ook omhoog getrokken.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Luv, laat los!"

"BEN JIJ GEK!" Ze zwaaiden hoog over het dek en Emely landde heel onelegant op haar hoofd en kreeg meteen heel erg hoofdpijn. Jack keek naar Gibbs.

"Ik dacht dat je je aan de Code moest houden?"

"We kwamen erachter dat het meer richtlijnen waren." zei hij en hij trok Jack omhoog. Cotton gaf hem zijn hoed en Jack bedankte hem. Een vrouw deed een mantel bij Jack om en zei:

"Captain Sparrow, De Black... Pearl is van jou!" Jack glimlachte en wreef even over het mooie roze stuur van de Pearl. Hij keek naar de crew en glimlachte even.

"Op het dek, jullie smerige honden!" en hij begon orders uit te delen. Hij pakte zijn kompas.

"Nu, breng me die horizon..." Hij begon te neurien.

"And really bad eggs... drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" en zijn kompas klapte dicht.

"YO HO, YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!

WE'RE BEGGARS AND BLIGHTERS AND NE'ER DO WEL CATS.

DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES, YO HO

AYE, BUT WE'RE LOVED BY OUR MOMMIES 'N DADS

DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO HO!" zong Emely uit volle borst, terwijl ze het anker lichtte, in haar eentje...

"EMELY!" schreeuwde Jack, "HOU JE KOP!"

"Sorry..."

**Nou, Dit was het dan.. HET EINDE! JANK! Maar ik ga nog een vervolg schrijven en dit verhaal word ook nog in het engels vertaald. Dus als je die OOK wil lezen... BE MY GUEST! LUV YOU! Iedereen die dit verhaal heeft gereviewd!**

**Jack: Maar 4...**

**Ik: Jack?**

**Jack: Ja?**

**Ik: Hou Je Kop!**

**Jack: Sorry...**


	13. Trailer

**Ik heb besloten om er gewoon nog een trailer aan te plakken. Ja! Er komt een sequel! En die volgt Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest!**

Je ziet de begintitel en je hoort een meisje heel creepy zingen. 

Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me...

het beeld vervaagt en je ziet Emely heel geirriteerd de Pearl schoonmaken 

Emely: Yo Ho Yo Ho , A &piep& PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!

liedje: I Believe I Can Fly van R Kelly begint te spelen 

I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!

het beelt vervaagt weer en je ziet een kerk. 

Vage man: Neem jij...

beelt vervaagt weer en je ziet Jack op de (in de normale kleur) Pearl. 

I believe I can soar...

Emely: ZET DIE KLERE MUZIEK UIT!

muziek maakt een raar geluidje en nu speelt: Killing In The Name Off van Rage Against The Machine 

Emely: Beter...

beelt vervaagt weer en je ziet Jack lopen en heel random in een graf vallen 

Jack: &in graf& Ouch...

Emely: MOTHERFUCKER!

Jack: Huh?

Emely: Sorry, liet me meeslepen...

beelt vervaagt WEER! en je ziet Jack aan een spit en Emely in een grote ketel. 

Emely: Vind je dit nog steeds een goed idee, Jack?

Jack: Nee...

Nu zie je Jack en Will vechten op een rad en Emely en Elizabeth kijken toe. 

Emely: Ze vechten wel vaak, vind je ook niet?

Elizabeth: Jup...

Tekst in beeld 

Captain Jack is back...

Owja, Emely ook...

Vanaf ergens in juli/augustus op is het echte definitieve einde. Van dit Verhaal dan. Niet de sequel... Laat ook maar...


End file.
